Buffy epic
by jediknigh5
Summary: Complete AU. Rated M for violence and sex. Also goes into issues of Religion, Politics, and Philosophy. Going to be a long story, at least 500 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

In the beginning there was only the One. Then the One became two beings, the light and the darkness. The light and the darkness worked together only once, to create life. All creatures have both the light and the darkness inside of them. Humans have the greatest capacity to choose one over the other. This led to a then open, then hidden struggle between good and evil. But many did not commit to either side fully. They walked in both worlds, yet belonged to neither. Therein lies our tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy Summers had the dream again. In this dream she was drowning, trying to swim to the surface. There was a mysterious, comforting figure up here. Buffy knew if she could reach him, everything would be okay, but she could never get to him. When she woke up Buffy knew what day it was, September 3rd 2012, labor day. Labor day always brought mixed emotions for Buffy Summers. It was usually a nice day, not too hot or too cool. It was also usually the last day of summer vacation. Buffy tried to do something fun but she would always know that school would start again in a few short hours. This labor day brought more tension than usual. Buffy would start her senior year of highschool tomorrow. Next summer Buffy would be too nervous about starting college. In a sense today was the last real summer day for Buffy. The Summers family had moved here to Sunnydale only a week before, so Buffy would start a new school. She envied her little sister Dawn. Dawn was starting her freshman year of highschool. She had to start highschool in a new town, but at least she was getting both out of the way at once. Starting her final year of highschool in a new town, not knowing anyone, Buffy dreaded tomorrow. Fortunately her new principal, Robin Wood, was having a barbeque on the beach today for all students and teachers. Mr Wood felt this was a good way for new students, particularly freshman, to get to know each other before school started. Buffy's mother Joyce brought her and Dawn to this party. When the three Summers women got to the beach they met principal Wood. He seemed nice, was cooking burgers. While Joyce talked to Wood Buffy surveyed the beach. There were teens, ranging from 14 to 18, in assorted groups. Some playing frisbee, some volleyball, some were swimming in the ocean. Many were just hanging out, helping themselves to the free food that Wood was providing. Refreshments included burgers, hot dogs, chips, salad. There was soda and juice. No alcohol visible but Buffy doubted that would be hard to find if she wanted to. Buffy also noticed a few of her classmates were visibly pregnant, apparently none had a boyfriend with them so they stuck together. Buffy walked around, a little nervous around all these new people, afraid to humiliate herself. Although Buffy wore her bathing suit she tried to avoid the ocean. As she walked a young man named Xander, who was also 17, came to her.

Xander: You okay, you seem like you're afraid of the ocean.

Buffy: Just a little. I'm Buffy.

Xander: Xander. You're new in town, right?

Buffy: My mom got a promotion so she moved me and my sister Dawn here last week.

Xander: And your dad?

Buffy: He's still in LA, I assume. I haven't seen him in years.

Xander: Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry.

Buffy: It's cool. I'm wearing a bathing suit at the beach and I'm afraid of the ocean so I've probably humiliated myself too. Every time I come here I have to work up the courage to go in. I don't know why I'm afraid, but I am.

Xander: May I give you a tip?

Buffy: Sure.

Xander: If you see a big wave coming, don't run from it, go towards it. The impact will be less that way. You're more likely to just ride it up, ess likely to be tossed around.

Buffy: So basically just face my fears and it won't be so bad?

Xander: Pretty much. You want to come over with our little group. It's just me and my friends Willow and Jessie.

Buffy: I'm in.

Buffy met Xander's friends and the four of them hung out for hours. Xander seemed like a loveable class clown and a nice guy. Buffy wondered if Xander might have a little crush on her. The irony was he seemed oblivious to Willow's crush on him. Willow seemed like the smartest of the group, computer nerd and proud of it. Willow seemed excited for shool and to go to the school library. Jessie seemed nice, if quiet. Jessie planned to leave Sunnydale after grduation, go to Hollywood and sell a screenplay. From these three Buffy learned about people in Sunnydale High. Willow spent time at the school library and Rupert Giles was the school librarian. He seemed to be dating the computer science teacher Jenny Calendar. Other teachers included history teache Alan Doyle and Physics teacher Winifred Burkle. Wood was a cool principa, stern only when he had to be. Vice-principal Snyder on the other hand seemed like a small-time Fascist. Xander's ex-girlfriend was a rich princess named Cordelia. Willow's ex-boyfriend was a musician named Oz, but right now all four of them were unnatatched. Snyder was instituting a voluntary ROTC program at Sunnydale high. It was being taught by Colonel Mcnamara and his assistant Riley Finn. Te group didn't talk much about the 8 pregnant seniors but Buffy realized they had likely formed a pregnancy pact and gotten pregnant in March, too many too be a coincidence. Willow seemed excited about a well known graduate of their highschool, Richard Wilkins, former Governor of California and now an independant presidential candidate. Willow wasn't even sure she agreed with Wilkins' politics, but thought it was cool that the possible next president had gone to their highschool. Buffy liked talking to these three, whether about her new school or about the show they all watched "On her own" which was about to begin it's final season. When Joyce told Buffy it was time to go home Buffy knew she had even fewer hours until school started again. But, thanks to her new friends. she wasn't as scared as before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joyce always made Buffy and Dawn a big breakfast of eggs, bagels, hashbrowns, milk, and juice for their first day of school. Experience had taught her that more than half these school days they would just eat cereal and donuts. Some days they would be running so late they would only have time for brownies in the car. But Joyce always made a big breakfast their first day. It was clear they were both nervous today, but Joyce knew she had to let them go. As Buffy walked into Sunnydale Highschool she looked for her new friends Xander, Willow, and Jessie. She saw a banner which read "Graduation ceremone, June 6th 2013, 10am." Now there would be little excuse for not rememering when it was, not with a banner hanging up for nine months. Willow could probably help Buffy count down the days until graduation. Buffy wanted to be around those she knew. At this point she would've settled for her brat kid sister Dawn. But there were hundreds of people she didn't know. Some she recognized from the party, Cordelia, Oz, the blonde girl whose name Buffy hadn't heard yet. She had seen them, but not officially met any of them. Buffy wanted her friends. Soon enough they found each other, this helped Buffy get through the day. School ran from 9-2:30. 9-9:20 was homeroom. The four of them has Ms Calendar for homeroom. For Buffy 9:20-10am was biology, which she shared with Willow. 10-10:40 was history, which Buffy shared with noone from her little group. 10:40-11:20 was math, Xander and Willow had this class. 11:20-noon was gym which Buffy shared with Jessie. 12-1 was lunch. Although Buffy was new, as a senior she was allowed to leave school grounds for lunch. The four of them went to a small area just off school grounds. Willow was excited about this, but also a bit nervous. She seemed to fear that Snyder had planned some last minute crackdown. Xander and Jessie convinced Willow it was okay, as long as they were back in school by 1pm. They could've gone to a restaurant, but with little money they all brought bagged lunhes. From 1pm-1:40 Buffy had Life Skills, required for all seniors to giv them important skills like balancing a budget. Buffy shared this class with Xander. Buffy's final class was English from 1:40-2:20, none from her group shared this class. Buffy had her final homeroom from 2:20-2:30, then she was free After school Buffy met up with Dawn, just as their mother had instructed. Dawn actually seemed to be doing okay. She'd made some new friends, Kit and Carlos. Buffy and Dawn didn't usually get along, typical sister rivalry. But Buffy was glad Dawn was doing okay. Joyce asked about her daughters' days, both of which were mostly just introdctions to the new classes. No homework tonight, but that would likely change soon. Buffy was right when she thought Willow could tell her how many days until graduation. The last day of school was june 14th for freshman, sophmores and juniors. Graduation was june 6th, seniors got an extra week off as a reward. According to the genius redhead Dawn had 283 days until her summer vacation began, Buffy had 275 days until she graduated from highschool. Buffy still worried about how to get through so many more of these days. But having actually gotten through one of these days, and having an end date in the distance, made the whole thing a little less frightening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy's mom had a rule about going out on school nights, homework had to be completed first, back by midnight. Xander had suggested the four of them go to a local nightclub called "the Bronze." Buffy suggested to her mother that she go check it out, make sure it was appropriate for Dawn. Buffy also wanted a night away from her sister. The Bronze seemed okay, not violent, she had to wear a stamp so they knew not to serve her alcohol. They played good music, Willow said the owner gor some real talent to play here. The owner, Lorne, was a bit eccentric. Lorne always dressed up in an elaborate green costume when he came here. But he seemed nice enough and there was no cover charge. Around 10pm Buffy decided to walk home. It had been a big day and she figured she should get some rest. As Buffy walked home she began smoking a ciggarette. Her mother didn't approve of her smoking and this was her only chance to do so without a lecture or so she thought. As Buffy waited at a crosswalk she saw a young man standing next to her. He seemed to have come from nowhere, more likely Buffy hadn't noticed him. This young man seemed only a few years older than Buffy, and went by the name Angel.

Angel: That's not really good for your health.

Buffy: Sorry. I can put it out if it bothers you.

Angel: Thanks, really more your health I'm concerned about.

Buffy: Thanks but I already have a mother.

Angel: Let's just say I've been around a bit longer than you, learned from my mistakes.

Buffy: Good luck with that. I should probably get home, my mom's expecting me. I'm Buffy.

Angel: Angel. Take care.

As this man walked away Buffy felt a bit off. Angel seemed good-looking, in an annoying sort of way. But a guy his age striking up a conversation with a highschool girl was likely trouble. Then Buffy saw something on the ground, perhaps Angel had dropped it. He seemed to already be gone. Buffy wasn't particularly religious, but she recognized this. It was a crucifex, or cross, the kind to wear around your neck. If she ever saw Angel again she'd return it to him, until then Buffy decided to keep it for safe-keeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy walked home holding the cross. She didn't know how to find Angel, and therefore little way to return it to him. If they saw each other again sure but aside from that no recourse. As Buffy walked she heard something. It seemed to be coming from behind the fence, thus Buffy couldn't see it right away. She also couldn't make out what was being said. It could easily be too young lovers engaging in secret passion. But Buffy's instincts told her it was something bad. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. For whatever reason Buffy felt drawn to this, she peaked her head over the fence. Buffy saw the man standing over a young woman lying on the ground. Then she saw this man plunge a dagger into the woman's chest. Her instincts took over and she ran to the young girl's aid. The man seemed suprised, particularly when Buffy fought him. The fight was brief, even Buffy was suprised at her own strength. She soon knocked this man unconsciouss. Buffy used her cellphone to call 911. She recognized this girl from the party yesterday. Her name was Marcie. It looked like this sick man had tried to carve a symbol into Marcie's chest with a dagger. That had been stopped but it was too late to save her. This man had already slit Marcie's throat. She was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since she'd transferred to Sunnydale detective Kate Lockley had seen some strange things, some she couldn't properly explain, others she didn't even try to. Kate had seen more than a few dead bodies, and always hated it. An innocent young girl, her whole life ahead of her, murdered by this evil man. Kate cae to the scene and arrested him. She talked to the sole witness, a civilian named Buffy Summers. This wasn't the firs time a civilian tried to be a hero, it usually didn't end well. Buffy might be strong, but she shouldn't do this again. Detective Lockley tried conveying this to Buffy Summers, who assured her she wasn't planning to make a habit of this. The doctor gave Buffy a routine exam, she seemed fine physically. The police gave Buffy the number of a psychiatrist she could talk to if she needed it, then Buffy was released into her mother's custody. Buffy knew she would probably need to talk to this shrink, possibly for years, and Marcie was gone forever. But the murderer was caught, going to spend the rest of his life in prison, possibly awaiting the gas chamber. So it seemed like justice was served, for the most part all was right with the world. Or so it seemed. As Kate brought this man to the police station he didn't seem at all sorry for taking the young girls life, he actually seemed proud. Kate tried to ask him his name but all he gave was "Internuntius Caligo." Kate used her cellphone to look up what this meant. It was Latin for "Messengar of darkness."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The prisoner who refused to give his real name stayed silent on the ride to the police station. By the time they arrived his lawyer was already there. This lawyer was Lindsay Mcdonald from Wofram and Hart. Kate hated this law firm, they always seemed to be defending the worst of the worst, as log as they could pay handsomely. But for some reason they seemed to be defending Caligo pro bono. After some time with his lawyer Caligo agreed to talk to detective Lockley with Lindsay present.

Kate; What is your real name?

Caligo: Internuntius Caligo. I am but a messenger for evil, a prophet for Lord Satan.

Kate: Fine, we can charge you under this name. Did Satan tell you to murder that girl?

Caligo: No. I did not murder Marcie.

Kate; What, you came across her dead body and decided to carve that symbol into her corpse?

Caligo: No. Marcie took her own life. I saw her slit her own throat.

Kate: And you did nothing to stop her?

Lindsay: Marcie Ross was 18, my client was under no legal obligation to stop her suicide.

Kate: How do you explain his desecrating her corpse?

Caligo: Marcie confided in me her plans to die. She didn't want her tumor to eat at her brain. Marcie also wanted to honor our God, I agreed to her request.

Kate: You're God?

Lindsay: Marcie Ross was a Satanist, which is protected under the first amendment. My client was merely honoring her religious custom, carving a pentagram into her corpse, which Buffy Summers interrupted.

Kate: A little tip, in case you're going for an insanity plea. Even if you're successful, you'll be in an institution longer than you would've been in prison. But hey, that's one way to avoid the death penalty.

Lindsay: The burden proof is entirely on your side to prove guilt. Your sole witness never saw my client allegedly slit Marcie's throat. In short you have nowhere near enough evidence to put my client in prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time Dawn got to school on Wednesday practically everyone already knew that Buffy got into a fight and tried to save a girl from some creepy old guy. Buffy even got the day off from school to testify in court. Dawn wasn't suppossed to say anything to anyone. Everyone else already had an opinion about this though. Some said Buffy was like a superhero, others considered her a freak. Dawn hated when people called her sister a freak. She and Buffy didn't always get along, but they were still sisters. But when people called Buffy a hero, part of Dawn resented that as well. But Dawn kept her promise to her mother an said nothing either way. Fortunately her friends Kit and Carlos promised not to talk about Buffy. They talked to Dawn about school, the upcoming final season of "On her own." Dawn appreciated their silence. Kit and Carlos resisted their natural instincts to ask questions. And they hoped Dawn would be just as silent if they never needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy had never testified in court before, not even at her parent's divorce proceedings. The prosecutor explained that he would ask her to explain what she saw as best she could. The defense attorney would try to tear Buffy's story apart, but as long as she just told the truth she would be fine. This was only a probable cause hearing, to determine if there was enough evidence to prosecute Caligo. Buffy figured she's have to testify again at the trial. Today Buffy testified that she'd seen the defendnt, still known as "Internuntius Caligo" plunge the dagger into Marcie. The defense attorney, Lindsay Mcdonald, asked Buffy if she'd seen Marcie move prior to that, or if she'd seen Caligo slit Marcie's throat. Buffy admitted she hadn't seen either of those things. Then Buffy was dismissed. Lindsay then presented his own evidence. The autopsy showed that Marcie had died when her throat had been slit, Caligo plunging the dagger ito her chest was post-mortem. The autopsy also indicated hesitation marks on Marcie's throat. While hesitation marks are more common with suicides they are not unheard of with homicides. The judge seemed to believe Lindsay was desperate to claim Marcie killed herself, but what other defense did he have. The judge kept this opinion to himself. Then Lindsay presented a piece of evidence that changed the hearing, a video recording Marcie made hours before her death. Marcie professed her devotion to Satan, said she was ready to join him in Hell. Although Caligo wasn't in this video Marcie thanked him for showing her the path, the way of true faith. The judge, prosecutor, and especially Buffy, were shocked at this. The judge examined this evidence. Internuntius Caligo might very well be a sociopath who manipulated Marcie into ending her own life. But there was no evidence of this, and the evidence seemed to indicate that he hadn't slit her throat personally. They might still be able to prosecute him for desecrating a corpse, but he could argue he was merely honoring her religious beliefs. At any rate this was not the purpose of this hearing. This was to determine if there was enough evidence to prosecute him for murder, there was not. The judge knew he had to dismiss the charges. For better or worse Internuntius Caligo was a free man.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

{Warning, in case it was unclear before this is where you'll find out why I rated this M for mature.}

Molly and her mother spent Wednesday afternoon shopping for a dress with her mother. Molly was 13, her junior highschool was having a dance on Friday, and a cute boy had asked her to be his date. Her mother was happy for Molly. It was hard for her to imagine Molly with boys, but that was the natural order of things. As a mother she would always be nervous about danger, especially with that creepy devil-worshipper being released. But that was in California, Molly and her mother were in Chicago. The danger was far enough away, or so they thought. As they walked out of the dress shop a young woman named Dana called for Molly. Molly and her mother turned around, and Dana shot Molly three times in the chest. As Dana fled others called 911. As Molly lay dying her mother tried comforting her. The last words Molly heard were her mother's. As Dana escaped she thought about her mision. Doing these things, murdering children, sometimes bothered her. But Dana felt this had to be done. Dana served her god, and his will had to be done. As her mentor had taught her, this was true faith.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On Wednesday evening as Joyce prepared dinner, she had the news on. Luckily the national news had nothing about a devil-worshiper in Sunnydale getting away with murder, Joyce wanted to stop thinking about that altogether. But the news was still less than encouraging. A 13 year old girl had been gunned down in the street in Chicago, in a suppossedly safe neighborhood. And the international news was getting progressively worse, tonight they were talking about the crises in Sloboda. Joyce remembered hearing about this when Dawn was born. In 1999 Slobada had been a region in Serbia. When Milosivich was committing attrocities, and NATO intervention became likely, Slobada declared it's independance, saying they wanted no part of that conflict. The U.S. was the first country to recognie their independance, Clinton wnted to foster dis-unity amongst Milosivich's allies. As a new nation Slobada took in refugees from the war. The different ethnic groups got along fairly well. Unlike in Serbia Muslims were alowed to practice their religion openly, but not allowed to convert others. Other laws were considered almost humorous by the west. One such law required all government officials to make at least one public appearence in broad daylight, to prevent vampires from taking over the government. But now things were getting more serious in Sloboda. General Karadizc, one of their founding fathers, was running for president. His platform included purging his country of vampires and werewolves. The international community feared this was merely a pretext for eliminating political dissidents and/or undesireable ethnic groups. To Joyce Summers it seemed like there was no good news anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy didn't understand how that mad man had gotten free. She was sure she had seen him murder an innocent girl. Even if he hadn't personally murdered her it seemed clear he had manipulated her into suicide. Yet she was dead and he was walking around free somewhere. And there was the news of a serial killer murdering young women. Even though she was in Chicago, as of wednesday, Buffy and Dawn fit her known M.O. Maybe they were connected, maybe not. Either way these events convinced Joyce, who wasn't normally religious, to tell her daughters that they'd be going to church on Sunday. On this Friday afternoon however Buffy ws trying out for the school's cheerleading squad. At her old school Buffy had been both a cheerleader and a baseball player at different times. After what happenned on Tuesday, and people were talking, Buffy wanted something normal. And being a cheerleader would attract less attention than female baseball player. Buffy felt safe like this. This might seem stupid to others, but there was definitely something to be said for the bonding that comes from being part of a team. Buffy thought she did okay, had a good chance of making the squad. As Buffy changed back into normal clothesshe saw a knife in the locker room. It seemed to be coming at her, but noone was wielding it. Buffy ran away, but somehow the knife seemed to be following her. Noone else saw it, Buffy was all alone. Buffy could tell the knife would keep chasing her, she had to act fast. Buffy grabbed the knife, this was difficult, some invisible person seemed to be actually holding this knife. Buffy summonned all of her strength and broke this knife into two parts. Then she kept breaking it further until she was sure it was destroyed. Buffy had assumed that Caligo was merely an insane serial killer with no actual supernatural powers. But maybe she'd underestimated him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Friday nights were usually pizza night at the Summers' home. This Friday, September 7th, Buffy asked if her friend Willow could stay over. Joycegave permission. Buffy feared that telling her mother about a flying knife would land her in a mental institution. But she needed to tell someone about it, and she knew that Mom wouldn't allow Xander or Jessie into Buffy's bedroom. After pizza Buffy and Willow talked quietly in Buffy's room. Buffy told Willow about the flying knife.

Buffy: So, am I crazy?

Willow: "Crazy" is a strong word. I'm not sure what you actually saw, but I don't think you're crazy.

Buffy: I haven't told anyone else, they might not be as optimistic as you are.

Willow: What do you think it was?

Buffy: I't got to be that Satanic preacher. He tried to kill me to shut me up.

Willow: Didn't you tell everything in court?

Buffy: Yeah.

Willow: And there still wasn't enough evidence. So why would he try to kill you?

Buffy: The judge said they could charge him again if new evidence is found. Also he is freakin nuts. You heard about that serial killer in Chicago right?

Willow: Yeah, but it couldn't have been the same guy. It maybe could've been his disciple, which is starting to sound eerily plausible.

Buffy: Makes sense. He got Marcie to kill herself, he could've gotten this other girl to commit murder. The sicko probably gets off on women hurting themselves or each other.

Willow: Do you think he left town, or is that wishful thinking on my part?

Buffy: I haven't seen him since Wednesday so fingers crossed. And be careful.

Willow: You too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy felt they were all connected somehow. The flying knife, Marcie's suicide, the serial killer in Chicago. They were all pieces on the puzzle. But Buffy wasn't sure how to connect them. Caligo might be able to manipulate impressionable young girls, lost sheep, but could he really make a knife attack her like that. Someone had that power, and Buffy couldn't think who else wanted her dead. Buffy wanted to protect Dawn from this. As annoying as her little sister was she was still family. On Saturday afternoon a cat wandered into the Summers home. They had never seen this feline before. Perhaps the cat had known the previous owners. Dawn took to this cat immediately, within an hour Buffy was also playing with this adorable feline. Joyce was hesitant to let her daughters get too attatched, but soon realized there was little she could do about it. Joyce took the cat to the shelter to make sure it was cean, and see if anyone claimed her. Joyce eventually relented. As long as the cat was clean and bolonged to noone, they could keep it. But Buffy and Dawn had to take care of it. Cats were more independant than dogs, but they still required great care. Buffy told herself that Dawn needed this cat to make her happy, but Buffy also found the feline cute. The three of them tried to think of a name, they finally decided on "Selena" Catwoman's name.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Saturday evening Buffy caught a campaign commercial for Richard Wilkins. Buffy didn't know much about politics, she got most of her news from Jon Stewart and wasn't even sure if her mother was a republican or a democrat. Buffy knew Wilkins was an independant presidential candidate. Current president Obama was the democratic nominee, former governor Romnet was the republican nominee. Wilkins was originally from Sunnydale, even it's mayor once. Wilkins was California governor, when his term ended last year he began running for president. He seemed nice enough, charming by political standards. Talked about traditional values, but also supported minimum wage and fought against global warming. Wilkins was married to Edna Mae and they had an adopted daughter, Faith. Faith was a few years older than Buffy. This commercial showed images of Wilkins with children, veterans, and senior citizens with Wilkins narrating.

"My fellow Americans, we have been let down by both parties. The democrats ignore the threat that islamo-fascism poses to our country. Republicans ignore global warming's threat to humanity. While the democrats ignore violent crime the republicans let the rich exploit the working poor by keeping minimum wage down and denying them healthcare. This country needs a change, a president who isn't bound to any party. I will work with both parties when I can, but stand up to them when I have to. I'm Richard Wilkins and I approve this message.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joyce had never given Buffy or Dawn much of a religious upbringing. She'd taught them about God, Heaven, but never took them to Church. She sometimes wondered if that was a mistake. Perhaps if she'd gone to Church more, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant in highschool. As much as she loved Buffy and Dawn, she didn't want either of them to make that mistake. In her days pregnant teens were scorned, today they were given their own reality shows. Between the number of pregnant teens at Sunnydale high, and the lunatic devil-worshiper, Joyce decided to take Buffy and Dawn to church this Sunday. Buffy noticed some familiar faces here. Instructor Riley Finn, with a woman Buffy assumed was his wife. A blonde girl who Buffy believed was named Tara. A group of students who's names Buffy couldn't remember. Their names were Kyle, Rhond, Heidi, and Tor. Dawn noticed a cute boy named Steven from her classes, here with his parents. The preacher, Caleb, began his sermon.

Caleb; My friends, I see a lot of new faces here today. I'd like to think it's my charm that brought you to this Church. But, more likely, you're here for answers. A young woman, with her whole life ahead of her, chose to give her life for the devil. We're all wondering, how could this happen? Some might be more responsible than others and I promise you they will be held accountable before God one day. But for the most part, if we want to know who's to blame, we need only look in the mirror. We've mocked our lord for decades, blaspheming his name. So-called Christians allowed the secularists and pagans to take over. We're not allowed to pray in public schools, yet we worry about the prayer rights of terrorists. Reality tv trash and new age astrology books are more popular than the true word of Jesus Christ. Homosexuals make a mockery of marriage, and witches are given special constitutional protections. In our very state a self-proclaimed witch is running for Congress. Don't be suprised if she wins. A muslim has already been elected president. His main challenger belongs to the cult of mormon. If you think Wilkins is any better, think again. He is a front. A charming sociopath to promote the new one world government, being conjured up by the diabolical United Nations. Only now, when a young woman so obviously dies for Satan, do we notice. We've allowed sex, drugs, violence, then we wonder how did things get so bad. And when I say "we" I acknowledge that I am as guilty as any of you. Not anymore. It's time we take back our country. I f the devil wants to destroy Christian America, I say "Not without a fight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Joyce decided to take her daughters to Church she thought the minister might be more conservative than herself. She hadn't counted on Caleb being extreme like this. She soon quietly took her daughters out. Steven quietly followed Dawn outside. Joyce and Buffy let them talk while they got the car.

Steven: Are you okay?

Dawn: Yeah, Caleb just seems a bit extreme.

Steven: Yeah, my father's pretty conservative, even he seemed turned off. I take it you're not coming back next week.

Dawn: I don't know if we're going to a church at all next week. Maybe a Synagouge or a Mosque.

Steven: My father wanted to check out this new preacher. Were Catholic so we'll probably return to our old church next week.

Dawn: Good luck with that.

Steven: You too. And if you go somewhere else next week remember, you go to a mosque on Friday, to a Jewish temple on Saturday.

Dawn: I actually did not know that. Thanks.

Steven: I should get back to my parents. Take care.

Dawn: You too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On Sunday afternoon Rupert Giles was at his business, the "Magick shop." He mostly sold new age paperweights and books on Nostradamas. Business had been slow after Marcie Ross' death. Giles hoped things would pick up in a few weeks. For now inventory had been done and the shop had been cleaned as well as it could be. Giles had only two employees, Wesley, an old school mate of his, and a young girl named Anya. They could be tiresome, but they had grown on him. With little to do Giles sent them home early, but decided to stay himself until the normal closing time of 6pm, just in case customers showed up. Around 3pm Kyle and his friends, Rhonda, Heidi, and Tor showed up.

Giles: Can I help you?

Kyle: Yeah. This is our town. We don't like some foreigner selling black magic.

Giles: Well you're certainly entitled to your opinion. But if you're not going to buy something I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Kyle then dropped any pretense of civility and tried to punch Giles. Instead Giles blocked the punch and hit Kyle in the chest. He tried again to ask Kyle and the others to leave. But they began breaking things, trashing the store. Giles believed he could take on any of them individually, but four against one was a different matter. He didn't like the odds. Giles called the police. Within a few minutes Kate Lockley arrived and restrained the four of them. Giles hesitated to press charges, believing they had fallen under the influence of the fanatical preacher Caleb. After taking all of their identities all four teens were released into the custody of their parents. Rupert Giles made a mental note to contact his attorney to bill their parents for damages, once he calculated the precie cost.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Buffy arrived at school on Monday September 10th she wanted to check the cheerleader postings. She needed to know if she made the squad, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be a cheerleader. Buffy soon discovered this wasn't an option yet, but expected it to be up by the end of the day. Buffy ran into Jessie, who seemed down.

Buffy: You okay?

Jessie: Sorry, I was with Cordelia. She was in a car accident on Saturday.

Buffy: Is she okay?

Jessie; Yeah, she just needs to be in the hospital a few more days.

Buffy: You like her, don't you?

Jessie: Yeah. Xander said it's cool.

Buffy: Why did they break up anyway?

Jessie: I don't know. Xander just said they wanted different things. Anyway I doubt she'll be able to be a cheerleader for awhile.

Buffy: That's definitely not how I wanted to make the squad.

Jessie: I know. It's just a bit creepy, after everything.

Buffy: What do you mean?

Jessie: Amy was in a car accident last month.

Buffy: Amy Madison? She was at tryouts. She gave a doctor's note that she couldn't perform certain moves.

Jessie: And she still tried out? I do not understand your ways.

Buffy: Were there any other accidents like that?

Jessie: Not car accidents. But this one girl Amber, fell down the stairs on Friday. She said she was pushed but security cameras showed Amber was alone.

Buffy thought about all of this. Could Caligo have targeted these cheerleaders? He did seem to have a twisted desire to hurt young girls, especially if he was really behind the shooting in Chicago. But what if it wasn't him? Buffy had a vague idea that if it was one evil dude behind everything he could be fought, defeated. Than all would be right with the world again But what if there was some other evil person, someone not neccessarily allied with Caligo. Buffy wondered, what kind of town had her family moved into?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Willow had admitted to Buffy that she spent a lot of time in the school library. She knew the school librarian Rupert Giles fairly well. Giles was smart and owned a small business, the "Magick shop." It seemed a bit odd, but perhaps he was the one with answers. Buffy went to the school library during lunch. Giles was there with Jenny Calendar, they seemed to be having an argument over politics. When they saw Buffy they stopped arguing, claimed it was a spirited debate. Jenny kissed Giles and said she'd see him later. Buffy thought that was an interesting way to end a debate. Good for them.

Giles: Can I help you?

Buffy: This might sound really weird, but I heard you were the guy to talk to about certain, weird things.

Giles: Could you be more specific?

Buffy: A flying knife attacked me on Friday.

Giles: Are you okay?

Buffy: Yeah. Is a flying knife possible?

Giles: Actually, I believe it is. Sounds like telekenesis, the ability to move things with your mind. Were there other instances of this?

Buffy: Not on me. But Amy and Cordelia were both in car accidents, Amber was pushed down the stairs by an invisible person. At least that's what she said.

Giles: All girls in this school, is there any other common link?

Buffy: We all tried out for the cheerleading squad. I think it might be one of the girls who made it.

Giles: My guess would be the satanic preacher who killed Marcie Ross. Although if that were the case I would've guessed you as his most likely target. Then again he seems to enjoy hurting young girls. Telekenesis is usually developed as a sort of rage by those who suffer physical and/or psychological abuse as children. I don't know much about Internuntius Caligo's childhood. What about your fellow cheerleaders?

Buffy: I don't know. But I have seen cheerleaders pushed to the breaking point by their mothers. I wouldn't be suprised if one of them were behind this.

Giles: I supposse it's possible.

Buffy: You don't seem suprised by any of this.

Giles: I like to keep an open mind about things I don't understand. But these aren't things you need to get involved in. Be careful.

Buffy: Okay. And thanks for not thiking that I'm crazy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In addition to her classes with Buffy Willow had a social studies class that often discussed current events, both in America and around the world. On this Mondy they began discussing the Israeli-Palestinian conflict. Most students didn't follow the news well enough to have a strong opinion one way or the other. If the teacher had a strong opinion he kept it to himself. He just wished his students would pay attention to the world around them. Only two students seemed to have strong opinions, Willow Rosenberg and Charles Gunn. Willow and Gunn didn't know each other well but got along okay, normally. But on this issue they had very different opinions. As a young Jewish woman Willow felt great empathy for the Israeli people. To her it was a nation founded by refugees, fleeing from anti-semetic persecutions by the Nazis and many others. But Gunn, as a young Muslim, felt empathy for the Palestinian refugees. To him it seemed that Israel was the zionist occupation that had displaced the rightful inhabitants of the holy land. During this heated debate neither Willow nor Gunn seemed able to see the other side's point of view. It seemed that arguing that Palestinian children had the right to go to school without Israeli shells being shot at them somehow meant that you supported suicide bonbings of Israeli school buses. Or that arguing that Israeli children had the right to go to school without the bus being blown up meant you supported lobbyig shells at Palestinian civilians. This feud had been going on for generations and showed little signs of ending. And for better or worse the conflict also seemed to prevent Willow Rosenberg and Charles Gunn from being friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Joyce was suprised when Buffy told her she'd decided not to be a cheerleader, but the Buffy wasn't the mot predictable. She'd taken both ballet and karate classes as a child, been both a baseball player and a cheereader in highschool. And Buffy told her mother about the "accidents." Cordelia and Amy's respective car crashes, Amber being pushed down the stairs. Buffy didn't tell her mother about the flying knife, only that the other things made her nervous wen put together. Joyce was glad her daughter was playing it safe. Then Joyce saw the news. She was glad Buffy and Dawn were at home when it happenned. A young woman, apparently another follower of Caligo, hd walked into store in the mall wearing an explosive vest, and detonated, killing herself and four others. Joyce had thought Sunnydale was a safe place to live. Suicide bombings, insane cult leaders, these things were suppossed to happen in the middle east or in Sloboda. Not in America, certainly not in the suburbs. It was becoming painfully clear that Sunnydale was not as safe as Joyce had once thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Satanism seemed in the news today. There had ofcourse been that incident in California, where a devil-worshiper manipulated a young girl into suicide yet somehow beat justice. It had happenned again. A suicide bombing, seemingly done in Satan's name. Was this connected to the other incident? Or had Internuntius Caligo started something that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to? Preachers like Caleb had talked for years about wide-spread devil worship. Some even performed by those in power. Now it seemed he might actually be right about a few things. International attention was focused on the upcoming elections in Sloboda, particularly Karadizc's pledge to purge vampires and werewolves from their country. President Obama was stressing diplomacy at the moment. Romney and Wilkins were hesitant to give an official response just yet. The possibility that the U.S. might intervene to prevent genocide against these alleged "monsters" had provoked a response from the general. He claimed to have an army, of the devil's spawn at his command. Karadizc had never claimed to be on God's side neccesarily. Always said his only allegiance was to the human population. Now he was willing to be on Satan's team. The general said this army would fight against vampires, werewolves, and U.S. soldiers if they invaded. Most of the world saw this as part of the superstitious pre-scientific beliefs in the Balkans. It seemed similar to when Clinton sent troops to Haiti to put down a coup. The leader of the coup claimed to have an army of zombies. That threat never materialized. Few outside Sloboda took this threat too seriously. But some did, and they were very troubled by this. Amongst them were Rupert Giles and his girlfriend Jenny Calander. They wondered what they could do about this disturbing development.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Within hours of the suicide bombing the local news networks were running two statements. One was from the bomber, a teen named Sheila Martini. Sheila had released a recording on the internet only minutes before her death.

Sheila: I am proud to give my life for lord Satan and join my sister Marcie in Hell. The Christian preachers attempt to stop us. This is in retaliation for their attack on the "Magick shop." Any further retaliation will be met with acts of terror by those loyal to the eternal king of Hell.

Shortly after this the networks aired a live statement denouncing the bombing. Some viewers expected Caleb, or possibly Rupert Giles, saying he didn't want his store used as an excuse for violence. But this statement came from Internuntius Caligo. His lawyer Lindsay Mcdonald was there, probably to make sure he didn't say anything incriminating.

Caligo: I offer my sincere sympathies to the families of the victims of this horrible tragedy, and all those traumatized by these murders. It was never my intention to inspire the murder of innocents. I have preached in the name of my God, Satan. If this has in any way inspired these murders, I am sorry. I denounce the killing of all innocents, whether they are done in the name of my god, or the christian god.

Some saw Caligo's statement and believed it was a pretext, a way to avoid being charged with conspiracy to commit murder. Others wondered, what if Caligo didn't have control over every satanic murder. Some wondered if he might be sincere. A satanic preacher denouncing murder, that was a new one.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After his press conference Caligo accepted a ride from Lindsay Mcdonald. For the last week Caligo had been staying with Lindsay and his girlfriend Eve. They began talking on the ride home.

Caligo: Thanks for helping me.

Lindsay: I still don't think the statement was a good idea, but you didn't say anything incriminating.

Caligo: Mind if I ask why you're helping me? I know Wolfram and Hart's reputation. You'll defend the lowest of the low if they can pay a high enough fee. But you defended me without charging, and for the last week I've been crashing on your couch. So, why are you helping me?

Lindsay: In law school I hated how the rich played by different rules than the rest of us. They steal the pensions of milions of workers, never go to jail, but if you or I stole a big mac and coke, we'd be on death row. That's why I became a public defender, figured I could at least give the poor defendants a decent break. And I was good. It became harder to help criminals, rich or poor, get back on the streets. Then Wolfram and Hart offerred me a job. By that point I figured, why not. Either way I'd be defending the scum of the earth, might as well make a lot of money doing it. I was at the police station getting some rich prick off some very serious charges for about the 6th time, and I heard about you. Some poor guy, with no money, maybe suffering from some mental disease. The police didn't care, hell they seemed excited about your lethal injection. I thought, why not help the guy out. So, my firm is okay with me doing thin on my own time. But it isn't Wolfram and Hart defending you as much as me, Lindsay Mcdonald.

Caligo: Thank you Lindsay.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Marie saw Dana coming. She always feared their meetings. Marie had done what she'd had to do to protect her nine year old daughter Erica. She didn't like it, but it kept Dana from murdering Erica. Marie worked at a women's health center. They did pre-natal and post-natal care for pregnant women. Ocassionally they performed abortions. Marie usually stayed out of that, but when Dana requested Marie performed abortions for specific women. Sometimes Marie even encouraged these women to do this, knowing full well Dana would murder these women if they stayed pregnant. Marie hated doing this, but it kept Erica alive. As Dana got out of her car and walked to the house Marie made sure her own gun was handy, just in case.

Dana: Is Erica here?

Marie: She's asleep. Why are you here?

Dana: It's time.

Marie: Please, I've kept my end of the bargain.

Dana: Yes you have, and I'm grateful. But the end is almost upon us. The devil is gathering his forces. His minions barely even hide it anymore. All of Satan's children must die before the end.

Marie: Including you?

Dana: Yes. I will end my life when the time comes. You know it's for the best. This is not a punishment. We allowed you to spend this time with her while you performed God's work. If Erica dies an innocent she goes to heaven, despite who her father is. If she lives much longer, especially now, she'll be led astray. She'll suffer the fires of Hell for eternity. As her mother, I know you don't want that. If you truley love Erica we need to do this now.

Marie: Okay. I'll do it myself and give my child a painless death.

Marie went for her gun. Dana had to be expecting this, that Mari would try to kill her instead of Erica. And Dana was much better with a gun than Marie. But her daughter's life was in danger. For the sake of her baby, Marie had to try this.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kennedy waited in Dana's truck. She expected to hear the gunshot, maybe more than one. Ever since Dana kidnapped her Kennedy had been looking for a way to escape. So far she hadn't been successful. Dana was clearly insane. She claimed that the devil had spawned many daughters, including both of them. Kennedy barely remembered her father. She wouldn't nominate him for father of the year. But calling him the devil gave the man a title he hadn't earned. Dana claimed it was her mission from God to eliminate their sisters. Best to do it when they were very young children, still innocent they would be accepted into heaven. Otherwise they were much more lilely to give in to their dark nature and be condemned to Hell. Dana kidnapped Kennedy rather than kill her outright. The plan was apparently to train Kennedy to be Dana's successor. Kennedy would never do that, murder children. For now she pretended to go along with it, pretend to believe in this cause. Kennedy had even been taken to an arcade to train with toy guns. But Kennedy never stopped looking for a way to escape. This was difficult because whenever Dana wasn't pointing a gun at her, Kennedy was either drugged or locked in the trunk. Kennedy still didn't know who the mysterious preacher that recruited Dana was. She knew about the nut in the Balkans who claimed to have an army of the devil's spawn. He and Dana seemed to be two different brands of insane. Kennedy hoped Marie could kill Dana, end her reign of terror. She knew it would be unlikely that Marie would find Kennedy before she ran out of air. But maybe it was still for the best. Kennedy finally heard the gunshot. Was it from Dana's gun or Marie's. Kennedy wasn't exactly an expert on the sounds that different guns make. Then she heard the second gunshot a minute later. She knew that Marie and little Erica were both dead. Kennedy was dissapointed. Even though it might've meant her own death Kennedy would've preferred Marie killing Dana. Partly for the child's sake, but also so that it would be over. But if that had happenned it would not have been Kennedy's choice. She hoped to survive and stop Dana's killing spree. But Kennedy feared that at some point very soon she would have to choose between her own life and some innocent child. And she wondered if she would have the courage to do the right thing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Buffy talked with Xander, Jessie, and Willow about the flying knife. They were discussing this situation at lunch one day. Buffy had decided to take Mr Giles' advice and not play Nancy Drew. But this did not proclude her from talking about the situation with her friends. Buffy had also dropped out of the squad. If Buffy Summers was going to risk her life it would be for something more important than the Sunnydale Highschool cheerleading squad. These four discussed what they knew, Amy and Cordelia had both been in accidents, Amber either fell down the stairs or was pushed by someone unseen by school security cameras. Those could be written off as coincidences, if Buffy hadn't seen the flying knife for herself. And to top it all off Amy had been sent home earlier today with burn marks. Principal Wood feared she'd been assaulted, but witnesses said she appeared to start to burn herself instantly, before Amy put out the burns in water. None of the cheerleaders seemed like they might have this kind of power. There was on girl who Buffy had noticed at tryouts, Tara. Tara hadn't tried to join the squad, just watched the tryouts. Buffy thought Tara had looked at her intensly during this. She also thought the other girls had made cracks about Tara being a witch, among less pleasant words that Tara had been called. But Buffy had no proof Tara was behind these "accidents" and didn't neccessarily want to get involved. The police didn't seem to be investigating, or if they were they were doing a great job keeping it secret. Buffy ultimately decided to stay out of it. If the police couldn't deal with this, what chance would four children have?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Michael and Sarah didn't always get along. They'd had a number of falling outs over the years, largely based on religion. But every year on their late father's birthday they got together. They each had a slice of cake while they played a game of chess in the park. Michael and Sarah enjoyed this, but it was always mixed with sadness. Sarah had followed in her father's footsteps, Michael had gone a very different route. Seeing each other like this, reminded them of their less than ideal childhood, but they'd had each other for support. And this year brought a little more sadness with it. Both knew this could very well be the last time they celebrated like this, the last instance where they saw each other as brother and sister. The next time they met, they could be enemies. Michael and Sarah made a vow on this final birthday. Come what may, whatever either of them had to do, they would remain friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

On Friday September 14th Joyce attended a meeting of a new group, "Mothers oppossed to the occult." It wasn't until later she realizd the acronym could be MOO. Joyce normally wasn't into this stuff, but like most residents Marcie's death got her somewhat nervous. Caleb was here, but didn't give a fiery speech this time. He just led everyone in a brief prayer than silently observed. There were no other official speakers tonight. The meeting dissolved into little groups as people discussed among themselves what could be done to protect their children from suicide or other harmful acts. Joyce saw Shelia Rosenberg here, mother of Buffy's friend Willow. There was a young woman named Sarah, talking to some of the students here, including Charles Gunn, Heidi and Kyle. Joyce figured that most of the people here were just curious, like her. She didn't know how many of them would be bak for the second meeting, she didn't plan to be back. Out of courtesy Joyce did take a pamplet, which summed up MOO's platform.

"While we do not claim that every young person involved in the occult turns to violent crime, it is clear that they are more likely to do these things than others of the same age not involved in the occult. At th very least parents need to take a serious look at what their children are doing. Things to watch out for include role-playing games like "Dungeons and Dragons" or the "Gorgostone.' They teach blasphemy, assasination, insanity, sexual perversion, prostitution, even devil-worship. Even secular police officers will admit at least a casual link between playing these "games" and teen suicide. Witchcraft today has tried to put on a better face. Calling itself "Wicca" it claims to be merely an earth based religion. It teaches sexual perversions and is anti-capitalist. Other thing to watch out for include fortune tellers, horoscopes, fraternity oaths, yoga, judo, karate, and vegetarianism. Mothers oppossed to the occult does not seek to ban these things, we recognize that they are protected by the first amendment. But we strongly urge parents to exercise discretion and carefully monitor what their children are doing."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Buffy had looked forward to this day for awhile. Sunday September 16th, 263 days until graduation day. It was also the night when "on her own" began it's final season. It was the only show that Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce all watched together. Over the last week September 16th also became the day they could take Selena home from the pound. Noone had claimed her, she belonged to the Summers women now. Buffy and Dawn spent much of the day playing with Selena. They also tried explaining "On her own" to the cat. It was a soap opera originally centered around the character Bianca, and her finding her long lost mother Teri after many years. Bianca was torn between her anger at being abandoned, and her desire to be accepted by Teri. Rebecca Lowel had won an emmy for portraying Teri. Their tumultuous relationship formed the basis of the show for years before they finally reconciled permanently. The show then focused on the on again off again relationship between Bianca and Chris. Both had come back from "death" at different times. During Bianca's "time away" Chris briefly married her sister. After Bianca came back she behaved erratically and even took their son C.J. away, technically qualifying as kidnapping. When they were found Chris sued for full custody and won. This discussion also led to Buffy and Dawn having their usual arguments about the show. Dawn was a young romantic and wanted to see Bianca and Chris get back together. Buffy however was still angry at Chris for taking full custody and wanted to see Bianca move on with someone else. She also sympathized with Bianca more, given her abandonment issues which caused her to take C.J. in the first place. As Buffy and Dawn explained all of this to Selena, strangely the cat seemed to actually be listening. The vet had told them that animals this young don't understand words, only the tone of their master's voice. Thus, however trashy some parts seemed, Buffy and Dawn described it all in very loving voices.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Angel sat alone in his apartment. This place would probably be too small to invite many people over, which actually suited him just fine. Angel thought about the girl, did she still have the cross that he'd given her the night they met? Hopefully she did, but it wouldn't be enough. At least not by itself. She was just a kid, and the world was full of big bad things. Angel understood this better than most. And there was the child, he'd be almost a man by now. He wondered if those two even knew each other. Probably not, and yet Angel's mind kept coming back to them. Thought's of happiness, that despite everything Angel still deserved to feel love. But he tried not to go there. He had a mission. This could involve protecting them, but not getting too close. Whistler had been right about one thing, the more he lived in this world, the more he saw apart from it he truley was. Angel knew that if he truley loved anyone, he had to stay away. But did he have the willpower to do that forever?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When Xander arrived at school on Monday he saw a look in Willow's eyes. He knew this look well. It meant she had spent the weekend researching something and needed to tell someone about it.

Willow: I've been reading up on telekenesis, and spontaneous human combustion, which is apparently targeting the cheerleading squad.

Xander: So it's real? Like "Carrie" but hopefully with a happier ending.

Willow: Kind of. Telekenesis is usually born from repressed rage, most often from people suffering abuse as a child. I thought maybe one of the cheerleaders was under a lot of pressure from their parents, but it was hard to pinpoint who it could be. Then I researched spontaneous human combustion. That usually comes from the same depression/rage.

Xander: So one of them is targeting the others with two methods?

Willow: No, it attacks from within. What I mean is the fire hurts the person feeling the rage. I think Amy did it to herself accidentaly. There's also a link between this and alcohol abuse, either the alcohol helps cause it, or they both stem from the same emotional pain.

Xander: So Amy feels this pain, does that prove she hurt the others?

Willow: It doesn't prove that but it certain; makes her a suspect. I've also researched other paranormal incidents, like the Mary Celeste. That was a ship in 1872 where everyone just dissapeared. It was found in the middle of the Atlantic, noone onboard. Cargo was still there, but it was missing a lifeboat and navigation equipment, which it would need if they had to evacuate in a hurry. It probably wasn't pirates, they wouldn't butcher everyone only to not steal anything valuable. It was likely airpockets on the ocean floor. They would've caused the ship to lose it's buyancy. The captain wouldn't have understood what was happenning but would've evacuated. But the lifeboat would've sunk too. The sad irony is they probably died in full view of their ship regaining it's buyancy, and tried in vain to swim back to it.

Xander: You had a lot of free time this weekend didn't you.

Willow: I wanted to find a scientific explanation for what Buffy described. Telekenesis, spontaneous human combustion, even mind-reading are established scientific ideas, called "magic" in the old days.

Xander: Any scientific explanations for vampires?

Willow: The Bubonic plague. People were so afraid of it they buried the dead as soon as they died. Some were buried alive and tried to claw their way out. Thus the plague itself was blamed on vampires. Dom Camut's 1746 book "Treatise on vampires and revenants, the phantom world" first pointed out that things considered to be the signs of vampirism had scientific explanations. We now know that fresh blood on the lips is a natural part of decomposition. Also that decomposition is slower during winter months because the air is cold and the earth is hard. Anyway I find this all comforting. I mean, just because weird things happen that I don't fully understand, doesn't mean I'm going to leap to far flung magic theories.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Buffy thought about Willow's theory. It made sense that Amy's fire was accidental, part of her inner rage. Buffy should remember to reach out to Amy later. But was Amy responsible for the flying knife? The accidents? Buffy feared another possibility. The blonde girl Tara. She had been watching the tryouts, and seemed to watch Buffy intensely during class. Buffy had decided against looking into this, it wasn't her fight. But if Tara was obsessed with her Buffy needed to find out. Buffy confronted Tara in private. She went straight to the point.

Buffy: I was attacked by a flying knife last week.

Tara: Are you okay?

Buffy: Yeah, I'm still walking. Were you behind this knife?

Tara: No, I wouldn't hurt you.

Buffy: This might sound stupid, but I heard a rumor you were into witchcraft.

Tara: Wicca. We're an earth-based polytheistic religion.

Buffy: You're choice of religion is your business. But I also saw you watching me at the tryouts, and later in class.

Tara: I'm sorry, I didn't think you noticed.

Buffy: Why are you watching me?

Tara: I'm sorry. I have, a little crush on you.

Buffy: Oh. I'm actually flatterred, but I'm not into girls.

Tara: I understand, and I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable.

Buffy: It's cool. As long as you don't attack me or anyone else, we're fine.

Tara: Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After her "accident" with fire Amy Madison came back to school with her left arm in a cast. Most of the other cheerleaders had signed it along with a few others. Despite this Amy still preferred to eat lunch alone. The physical demands of her sport were hard enough without pretending to get along with girls she considered to be beneath her. That's why Amy was suprised on this particulat Monday when Warren Mears approached her during lunch.

Amy: Do you want something?

Warren: I think you're behind the "accidents" on the other cheerleaders.

Amy: Would that include my own car accident? Or the fire?

Warren: I think your car crash was a letitimate accident, or maybe a suicide attempt. And the fire, I think you were trying to master this energy, and got burned. Point is I've developed this device to locate energy. Energy that has been classified as "magic" by the un-enlightened.

Amy: I'd be very suprised if this alleged device ever holds up in court.

Warren: Who cares about the courts? You want to take out your rivals, that's your business. I just think it's a waste of your talent to use your energy to get on the pom-pom squad.

Amy: Well, you don't know my mother.

Warren: She's your mentor, makes sense. You're powerful, but you seem a bit afraid of her.

Amy: I'm not afraid of you, so get to the point.

Warren: We can pool our talents. I know about science, you know about sorcery. But it's all basically energy, no matter it's origin.

Amy: Interesting, science and magick working together. Towards what end?

Warren: Profit, fun, revenge against those who've put us down.

Amy: Sounds fun. I might have some ideas, we should definitely discuss this further.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sarah had gone to the meeting hoping to find potential recruits. Many were just curious, others were too moderate to do what had to be done. But there were some, willing, even eager for the fight ahead. Kyle, and Heidi were onboard, although their friends Tor and Rhonda were unwilling these two were ready. Charles Gunn, although he was a muslim he seemed to recognize the Satanic government for what it was. Sarah was familiar ith Caleb's work before this, after meeting with him it was clear they could be allies. Both Sarah and Caleb believed that the Satanic order was upon them. Richard Wilkins was the anti-christ. Once Wilkins was elected he would institute untold horrors upon this world. Sarah thought back to her father. They'd called him a fanatic, lunatic, grifter, charlatain. The agents of the stanic government murdered him because they feared his truth. Others had been led astray, including her brother Michael. Michael had embraced Satan, he became Internuntius Caligo. Few remained from the old days. That was one reason Sarah remained close to her sister Nancy. Hence the need to recruit others, even some muslims. This coalition would move soon. They would do what needed to be done to stop the anti-christ's evil. Although some innocents had to die for this, many more would be saved through their actions.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

When Gunn returned from his weekend with Sarah's group his Imam, Syed Ali, met him at the shelter. Gunn had no family left, he lived at Anne's shelter for homeless teens. Anne was cool, had a dark past before she became a born-again christian, The Imam had heard about Gunn going with Sarah and wanted to talk to him in private.

Imam: I heard you went with those fanatics this weekend.

Gunn: They're not so bad. We have common interests.

Imam: And what would that be, training with assault weapons.

Gunn: We're ready if we have to be.

Imam: Perhaps I am wrong about them, and their intentions. But remember what the Koran says. The killing of one innocent life is no better than genocide to Allah.

Gunn: And our innocents? This government bombs our countries and supports the zionist occupation of Palestine.

Imam: And they are as wrong as Osama Bin Laden. He answered to God eventually. As you will, me, and the American leaders you rant about. Do not have innocent blood on your hands.

Gunn: I'll be fine.

Imam: Will you? I have tried to provide you with guidance, to help lead you towards the peace and serenity of Islam.

Gunn: I do appreciate all you have done for me. I'm just not great at showing it.

Imam: Thank you my friend. I do not need words of encouragement, only the hope that I have helped you along your path. But I cannot make your choices for you. Make sure they're choices you can live with.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After Gunn returned from Sarah's group he was worried about being followed. He was probably being paranoid, but didn't want to take stupid chances. He listened to the Imam's lecture, let this kind old man believe the worst. Gunn returned to the shelter on sunday evening, waited until tuesday morning to talk to detective Kate Lockley.

Gunn: Sorry I'm late, had to make sure I wasn't being followed.

Kate: Fair enough. What are they planning?

Gunn: Something big, I don't know specifics.

Kate: How many?

Gunn: Roughly fourty at the compound. I don't know how many will go throught with the attack.

Kate: You never know until you're faced with the situation. We know more about Sarah now. Her father was a fundamentalist preacher who ranted about the end of the world. Abraham was killed four years ago while trying to buy illegal assault weapons. Abraham fathered at least three children by three different female followers, Sarah, Nancy, and Michael. Michael became the satanic preacher who killed Marcie Ross. Suffice it to say Sarah's childhood was far from ideal and may have included forced incest with her father and/or brother.

Gunn: And yet she still wants to bring about her father's vision. Somehow they think Wilkins is the anti-christ. They might be planning to assasinate him.

Kate: I'd have to check but I think Wilkins is campaigning in California next week. Thank you for your help by the way.

Gunn: I don't like the Imperialist crusader government. But my Imam is right, there's no excuse for the killing of innocents.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kate was worried about Sarah's group. She still wasn't sure if Caleb was a part of the militia but Kate feared him too. Admittedly Kate understood his fears of the occult. It wasn't the dark witchcraft powers that she feared as much as what people were willing to do when they took this stuff too seriously. In Los Angelas Kate saw certain things. One man killed himself as a sacrifice to a demon Kate had never heard of. Two small groups who claimed to worship the same demon fought and killed each other over the best way to worship it. One teen, who allegedly worshipped "Moloch" tried to burn down a home for pregnant teens and the pastor who ran it. Kate suspected he was just a lowlife who had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and was trying to avoid child-support. At any rate he killed himself while in police custody. Kate had arrested four parents on charges of sexually abusing their children in satanic rituals. Three of these parents were cleared of any wrong doing. The fourth one was guilty. He had used the satanic elements to discredit his daughter's story. But then Kate had seen insanity in the name of fighting the occult. One young woman drove nails into her arms to fake what was known as "Stigmata." Two parents had murdered their young child to prevent him from being influenced by satanic elements. Kate feared these types of incidents happenning in Sunnydale, it was clearly a possibility after Marcie Ross' death. And Sarah's militia, combined with Caleb's preaching, was attracting some of the more radical elements in town. It seemed like they could cause a lot of damage in Sunnydale.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Cordelia was having lunch with her old friend Harmony. They talked about fashion, trends, but they knew what was coming. Cordelia stood by her friend despite the rumors and nasty comments. Had Cordelia made different choices she'd be where Harmony was. Even though Cordelia was dating Xander at the time she and Harmony went to the college frat party. They flirted with the guys, tried to act cool. Neither saw their drinks being drugged, they still had no memories of that night. But within a month Cordelia and Harmony were both pregnant. Although Xander hadn't slept with Cordelia he'd offerred to marry her, help her with the baby. But Cordelia chose to have an abortion. Things were never the same between Cordelia and Xander after that, they soon broke up. Yet Harmony, who had noone to help her, chose to have her baby. Cordelia knew Harmony was stronger than her, to have her rapist's child and raise it alone. Eight girls from that party were currently pregnant. Others made snide comments, said it must have been some pregnancy pact between them. Maybe a lame attempt to get their own reality show, or get those rich frat boys to pay large amounts of child support. Cordelia was tempted to return to her old world of shallow snobbery. But she wanted to be their for her friend. And the two of them had made a new friend, Anya. Anya was always there to listen sympathetically to their problems, though they hadn't told her everything just yet. They didn't remember her from the party, but were grateful to have this new friend. And while Cordelia knew she might not be as strong as her friend she could still be there for Harmony.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Oz was at the Bronze listeneing to the other bands. Always a good idea to keep track of the competition. Oz thought about the pills in his van. He hid it well but he always worried when they were out of sight. Oz had a prescription but obeyed Lorne's rules about not bringing drugs into the Bronze. Oz and Willow had broken up partly because of his condition. Willow tried to help Oz, but she never knew the whole truth, wouldn't understand. Oz told himself that he broke up with Willow for her sake. In truth it was hard to be around her. She could never understand, it was hard to put on a normal face. While Oz normally kept his coll very well, at times he felt the need to release his anger in private. That private release was part of the reason he could keep his cool in public. This night a new band was playing, "Shy." Their lead singer was a young woman named Veruca. Oz felt strangely drawn to her, and not just because she was attractive. He wanted to talk to her, but what should he say? Would she think he was an idiot? When their song was finished Veruca went to see Oz. It seemed she was attracted to him as well.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kennedy had never been much for praying, but she soon found that there were no athiests in fox holes. Kennedy silently prayed to get out of this mess, and that God would stop Dana's murder of innocent children. Dana prayed too, not for forgiveness but for the strength to continue her mission. Dana had made it clear that if Kennedy ever tried to flee, Dana would kill her. Kennedy had tried to figure a way to escape, she planned to tell the police about Dana. So far Dana had escaped the police. She and Kennedy listened for news of the murders, nothing about Dana specifically. If the police knew the serial killer's identity they weren't saying publicly. Kennedy wondered why Dana had spared her thus far. Perhaps she needed a friend, in order to get through this mess. Another thought occurred to Kennedy, Dana said she was training her to continue this work. The plan was to for Kennedy to murder their "sisters" if Dana were killed in the line of duty. If they killed all of them Dana and Kennedy were to take their own lives. Kennedy understood why Dana's cause got very few converts. Dana talked about the preacher who mentored her in this, but never gave his name. What if this preacher brainwashed Dana? Could he do this to Kennedy as well? The thought of killing children terrified Kennedy even more than death. Kennedy had tried to both survive and stop Dana, but she knew she would have to do this quickly. One day Dana stopped for gas and some food. While she went to pay Kennedy was handcuffed in the car. Kennedy had been practicing how to pick this lock for over a week. Now was her chance. Kennedy picked the lock and stole Dana's cellphone. She tried texting the police department, telling them Dana's identity and location. As Kennedy texted Dana showed up. Kennedy knew her life was in danger, she tried to grab the gun from Dana. In the fight the gun and the cellphone were sent flying. Kennedy went for the phone. Dana threatened to kill her if she sent the intel to the police. Kennedy saw that Dana was closer to the gun. Dana might have liked Kennedy, even needed a friend, but she wouldn't hesitate to kill her now. Kennedy had to make a choice, and she only had seconds to decide. She could run away from the phone, have a better chance to escape. Or she could go for the cellphone, finish the text, but likely be killed. Kennedy went for the cellphone. She sent the text message to the police. She then tried to escape, but by now it was too late. Kennedy was shot and killed for her efforts. Before Kennedy died she hoped that her sacrifice could help stop Dana from murdering more innocent children.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Nancy thought about her life thus far. Born to Abraham and one of his disciples, losing her mother to an "accident." Homeschooled with her brothers and sisters, little knowledge of the Satanic world, weapons training since she was 12. This life, for better or worse, was all Nancy knew. Sarah was the only family she had left, other than Michael. When the government murdered father Abraham they killed his other children, then claimed the militia killed some and the other were in the state foster system. That was what Sarah told Nancy, and that the two of them were spared for a reason. Sarah and Nancy were to continue their father's work. The end was coming, they seemed certain. It was their mission to make a final heroic stand against the anti-christ. Nancy was ready to fight, even die in the service of God. But Sarah had made it clear that they would all die. The new recruits, some had brought their children into the compound. Nancy saw the children's faces, she knew Sarah's plan would involve them dying. This hit Nancy hard. Sarah still hadn't told specifics, but had made it clear that there would be much destruction. Seeing these children's faces, Nancy realized that many innocent would be killed. Even in the corrupt Satanic world, there had to be a few innocents. Nancy wasn't sure she could be a part of that. She wasn't sure what path she would choose, but it was clear she would have to choose soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After Buffy dropped off the cheerleading squad there were no more attacks, at least none she could see. Buffy tried reaching out to Amy, but she seemed more interested in whatever this Warren guy was selling. Buffy tried not to but into people's lives generally, what they did was their own business. She tried to relax, but then the nightmares came. Buffy was used to the recurring nightmares about drowning, but these ones were new. These dreams involved a boy and a girl telling her to get out. One friday morning she saw something on the bedroom mirror. It was the words "GET OUT" written in blood. Buffy saw this only for a moment, than they were gone. She started to wonder if she was losing her mind. After school Buffy went to the library to research her home. She saw a story from 1955. A teeneager named James, who lived in this house in 1955, suppossedly murdered his girlfriend then killed himself. Buffy saw James and Grace's pictures. They were the people who were in Buffy's dreams, the ones telling her to leave. Buffy normally didn't believe in this stuff. But in light of the evidence she had to ask herself, was her house haunted?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Friday September 21t 2012. According to Willow there were only 258 days until graduation. Not to mention 15 days until the homecoming dance. Buffy didn't know these things off the top of her head, had to ask Willow. After her research at the library Buffy went to the "Magick shop" to talk with mr. Giles. She was suprised that Tor and Rhonda were working here now. She soon realized that they were probably working off their damages. Giles figured they just needed some discipline, and he could use some free labor. Buffy asked to speak with Giles in private.

Buffy: This may sound crazy, I think my house might be haunted.

Giles: Well I'm not ignoring that possibility. But usually these "hauntings" have a more mundane explanation. I have some books you might be interested in.

Buffy: Anything on how to contact ghosts?

Giles: No, and I don't recommend that you try.

Buffy; It's a magic store, don't you have a ouija board?

Giles: That is not to be trifled with. If you try to contact a ghost, it's like an open invitation to all spirits. And you have no idea what you might contact in the process.

Buffy began walking out of the store, feeling dejected. That guy really needed to work on his sales pitch. As she was walking away Tara approached Buffy. They hadn't spoken since monday, when Buffy interrogated Tara and Tara admitted to having a crush on Buffy. This conversation was likely going to be awkward.

Tara: I can help.

Buffy: With what?

Tara: Mr. Giles won't help you contact your ghost, but I can.

Buffy: You know how to contact ghosts?

Tara: Yes. I'm not an expert but I've seen them before.

Buffy: Thank you. I have no idea how to do it and could use all the help I can get.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Buffy asked her mother if she could have a few friends over while Joyce and Dawn were at the movies. Joyce agreed so long as it wasn't too many. Just Xander, Willow, Jessie, and Buffy's new friend Tara. Buffy did not mention that Tara would be conducting a seance. Willow had done some additional research on the killings from 1955. Buffy wasn't sure how exactly Willow could hack into the police department computers but didn't ask questions. James suppossedly shot his girlfriend Grace, then himself. Willow doubted the official story, because the gun was found in Grace's hand, not James. But James was black, Grace was white. The cops in 1955 just ssumed that a black man murdered a white girl, rather than a white girl murdered a black man. Tara believed this might be the cause of the ghost's rage. James was murdered, yet everyone blamed him and mourned his killer. That would probably make almost anyone angry, even in death. Jessie and Xander seemed excited, all the local ghost stories they'd heard as children now seemed to be coming true. They informed Buffy that there were a number of local stories. Buffy made a mental note to ask about these stories later. Tara began the seance, imploring the ghosts to appear, for they sought their knowledge. Buffy was skeptical, but she soon saw them, Grace and James. The two ghosts seemed to be together, which seemed odd given that one of them might have murdered the other.

Buffy: Hi. Are you two, dead?

James: Yeah. Nice to meet you.

Buffy: You too. Can we help you move on?

Grace: Not sure we want to. We're actually not sure what lies beyond this.

Buffy: So you guys are still together. Didn't you kill him?

James: No!

Grace: Actually, I talked him into this, I even stole my father's gun.

Buffy: So this was a suicide pact?

Grace: It seemed like the only way we could be together.

James: I don't recommend that, for any of you. But it worked, we're together.

Grace: I wish they hadn't blamed him. The whole thing was my idea.

Buffy: Is that why you're angry? Why you told us to get out? Because I'm pretty sure Mom would rather move than fight with ghosts for the house.

James: We were worried about you, and your sister.

Buffy: Are me and Dawn in danger?

Grace: Yeah. We don't know all the details, but we can sense something. Danger is coming for you and her. If you choose to stay here we won't bother you, we'll try to stay out of your way, but we don't recommend you stay. We couldn't warn you directly until this girl helped bridge the gap. I don't know what's coming, but trust me when I say you don't want to  
find out.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Angel saw the Summers home from a distance. This girl was foolish to meddle in the black arts, summoning ghosts. But the blonde witch seemed to keep things under control. For now at least Buffy didn't need his help. Angel started to leave, it was only then that he realized. He was so busy watching Buffy, he didn't notice he was being watched himself. Angel saw an old friend of sorts, Spike.

Angel: What are you doing here?

Spike: Watching you act like a pervert.

Angel: You shouldn't be here.

Spike: And you should?

Angel: Maybe not. But I have to help her. She's just a kid, and this place is bull of big bad things. You need to leave.

Spike: Sorry Angel, but I have business in Sunnydale.

Angel: Spike, we usually don't get along, but we go back a long way. I don't like the idea of killing you. But I will, if I have to.

Spike: I'd prefer not to kill you. But I will if you get in my way.

Angel: I guess we'll both do what we have to do.

Spike: Do me one favor. I don't care if you lie to yourself, or that blonde girl. But don't lie to me. Don't pretend that you're better than me.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Giles had refused to help Buffy and her friends contact the dead. They were mere children, not ready for this. But on this day a friend asked for help, Denver. Denver was a catholic priest, over 80 years old. Giles and Denver often had philosophical and theological discussions, one scholar to another. One of Denver's parishoners came to him recently, fearing that his daughter Cassie was possessed. Denver did believe that demonic possession was real, but also felt it was most often misdiagnosed. Usually it amounted to scizophrenia or other mental illness that ancient doctors didn't understand and wouldn't be identified for centuries. Likely many accounts of possession today would be identified as yet un-identified illness in a century. But possession was real in some cases, and either way an exorcism could have a placebo effect for some. He had no real experience with these things and hoped that his friend Rupert Giles could help. Giles got some of his books, the ones he hid from the public view. They weren't for sale, only for emergencies. And this seemed to qualify.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Kyle asked Sarah certain questions while they waited. Even if they succeeded in killing the anti-christ, wasn't he going to rise to power anyway? Sarah seemed to believe that his reign of terror was inevitable, but they could still resist in the name of God. Kyle wondered if there were many potential anti-christs waiting to be called up. Even if that were true it would still likely be better for the world to deal with the rookie than the all-star. Sarah liked Kyle's youthful curiosity. He also seemed to be ready to fight, despite the physical pain he tried to mask from Sarah. Finally the arms-dealer showed up. Before he gave Sarah the package she had to transfer the funds to his bank account. Once Sarah had the package she asked who made it. The arms-dealer refused, only he knew the person's identity. If Sarah wanted more in the future she would have to deal with him. This arms-dealer was cautious. Dealing with fanatics on a regular basis he survived this long by being cautious. Always give the customer a reason to give repeat business. Even those getting ready to die for the cause saw that their group would need weapons in the near future. But Sarah was an anomoly. Not only ready to die but believing that the whole world would soon end. This last mission was all that matterred. The arms-dealer couldn't be allowed to talk. When Sarah orered it her men, including Kyle, killed the dealers's guards. Sarah personally shot and killed the dealer. In some ways this was when it really hit Kyle, that he was expected to die for the cause. But this did not frighten him. Kyle was glad, he wouldn't have to answer for this under man's law, could abandon earthly responsibilities. According to Sarah they would be rewarded in heaven for this. Kyle looked forward to heaven, and the final battle before this reward.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sarah had noticed Kyle seemed to suffer headache's before tonight. Their mission could be stressful, and he wasn't used to this as she was. But he performed well, so it seemed not to be a big issue. Nevertheless they needed to be in top form so back at the compound she questioned him about this.

Sarah: Is there anything I need to know about Kyle?

Kyle: I can handle myself in battle.

Sarah: Yes you can. You seem able to fight through the pain. But I need to know about possible weakness so I repeat the question.

Kyle: I've had these headaches for awhile. The doctor thinks it might be a tumor.

Sarah: I'm sorry to hear that.

Kyle: Thank you. You promised that if we die in this mission, we're guaranteed a spot in heaven right?

Sarah; Yes. Those who die or are slain in the cause of God will recieve his forgiveness and rewards in paradise.

Kyle: Okay then. Who knows, maybe God gave me this to drive me to you. I actually don't mind the violence, even enjoy hurting the infidels a little.

Sarah: I am honored to have been able to help guide you toward using your God given aggression in his service.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Denver didn't particularly get along with Caleb. Caleb seemed very much a hardliner. Denver liked to volunteer at Anne's homeless shelter, but Caleb looked down on them. Still, Caleb was rumored to have some experiences with exorcisms, which neither Giles nor Denver had. So Denver swallowed his pride and asked Caleb for help. It became clear during their conversation that Caleb had become discouraged and cynical from numerous failures.

Denver: We're performing an exorcism on a teenage girl. We could use your help.

Caleb: My advice, possession is always to a certain degree voluntary. They give up, let the demons into them. That's why girls, being more fickle by nature, are more likely to be possessed than men.

Denver: So how do we get the demons out?

Caleb: Can't save people who don't want to be saved. My recommendation is don't get involved.

Denver: It's our job to help people.

Caleb: Like those trash at the shelter.

Denver: They are human beings, children.

Caleb: They had their chance. They choose to sell their bodies, drugs, or beg like dogs. They chose to steal from decent people.

Denver: Christ didn't come to call the rightous. He came to call sinners to repent.

Caleb: Well I'm not Christ. I don't help people who don't deserve it. I advised you to stay out of it. Take it or leave it.


	52. Chapter 52

chapter 52

On saturday Willow told Buffy about Sunydale's history. The town was founded in 1867 by Richard Wilkins, apprently an ancestor of the current presidential candidate. Much of the original residents had been soldiers of the war, both sides, and former slaves. The original Wilkins had kept order with a sort of fundamentalist religion. For awhile this worked, former enemies worked together to build a new community. Then twelve girls were accussed. Noone today knows of what. Some said they had many sexual partners, others said they practiced witchcraft. Whatever their crime the town went insane, they crucified the twelve girls on trees outside the local church. According to local legend as the girls were dying they swore a curse on Sunnydale. Within a month pirates attacked Sunnydale. Some said this was the curse. Others said the pirates had been having sexual relations with the girls. Romantics believed that one of the girls escaped, reunited with her pirate lover. At any rate the pirates slaughtered almost every man, woman, and child in Sunnydale. Ever since then many stories surrounded the town of Sunnydale California. Witches, ghosts, monsters, demons, even vampires. Willow had always assumed they were just stories, even when she, Xander, and Jessie were kids and told each other the ghost stories. But after seeing two ghosts, Willow wasn't so sure it was all make believe. Today the area where the girls were killed was a part of the boardwalk. The trees where they were crucified were gone, but memorial stones commemorated each girl. The church was still standing for tourists. There was even a gift shop next door. This area also featured a scary ride known as "Castle Dracula." A version of a haunted house to capitalize on the popularity of vampires. Willow amitted to Buffy that she usually had to hold Xander's hand when she went into Castle Dracula. Others took that even further. There was a hidden room in the castle where teens were known to come to make love. There was even a young woman who'd been concieved here, and 18 years later got pregnant in that room. As Willow helped Buffy research they saw a picture of the original Richard Wilkins. There was clearly a family resemblance to the current one They didn't look exactly alike, but Willow felt a certain familiarity with this ghost of the past.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Denver and Giles spent several hours on this exorcism. Denver believed Caleb was right about one thing, it seemed like Cassie had given up, let the demon take over. He and Giles tried to get through to her, to get Cassie to fight this demon. It seemed to work, Cassie was clearly struggling with something. But neither Giles nor Denver had much experience with possession. They couldn't entirely be sure if Cassie was really possessed, or mentally ill. Denver remembered a story from the Bible about Jesus performing an exorcism. The demon begged for his life and so Jesus let the demon possess a flock of sheep. Denver threatened to destroy the demon if it didn't leave Cassie alone, or it could possess a goldfish that Denver had brought. It seemed to work. Cassie was no longer possessed. Denver knew their work was not yet done, not by a long shot. They still needed to help Cassie with her problems. If she gave up again another demon might come for her. Denver vowed to help Cassie through this, however long it took.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

If James and Grace had said the house belonged only to them, Buffy would've listened. When spirits order you to leave, you probably shouldn't quivel about who owns what. They seemed fine with Buffy and her family, but they'd warned of coming danger. Buffy still believed the danger was from Caligo. He'd been in hiding, but Buffy needed to learn his plans. Tara said she'd heard rumors of Caligo trying to recruit others. Tara wanted nothing to do with them, but she'd heard where they were meeting. This Sunday they were meeting in a particular cave in the woods. Buffy's better instincts were not listened to. Buffy went to the cave, she saw some others that se recognized. Amy from the cheerleading squad, Warren and Violet from school. Buffy kept a low profile. For most of them it seemed to be their first meeting. They were curious teenagers. Most were wearing robes, Violet handed Buffy one. She was grateful, hoping Caligo wouldn't recognize her. Caligo finally came and told everyone to follow him into the cave. He soon began preaching.

Caligo; My friends, I'm glad you came. We are here today to honor our God. In the beginning he was cast out of heaven. His crime? Loving humanity. Satan refused to slaughter the first born of Egypt. He refused to send plaques on humanity. When the first God killed us, Satan stood by us. That is why we have made Satan our God. He is new, but worthy. You are new to our worship, but Wise. And I sense someone who was not invited. But welcome nonetheless, Buffy.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Buffy didn't scare easily. But here she was surrounded by a satanic cult, seemingly ready to kill her. Internuntious Caligo approached her, not angry but amused by Buffy's presence. Buffy didn't see a clear opening, but she flt her best chance was to run. Had to keep looking for a way out. Caligo wanted to talk, Buffy decided to let him while she analyzed the area.

Caligo: This was suppossed to be by invitation only.

Buffy: I thought this was suppossed to be a holy place. I just came to pray.

Caligo: Now's a good time to start. You came for answers, just ask.

Buffy: Okay, why did you try to kill me?

Caligo: I didn't.

Buffy: So the flying knife wasn't your doing?

Caligo: That's the first I've heard of it. I have no quarrell with you.

Buffy: Even though I tried to stop you from killing Marcie Ross.

Caligo: Marcie died by her own hand. She said she didn't want her brain tumor to eat away at her.

Buffy: I heard the autopsy revealed no tumor.

Caligo: Yes. Marcie lied to me. In hindsight she was suicidal and wanted attention. I'm truley sorry if I helped her death.

Buffy: Like you're sorry about the suicide bombing?

Caligo: Yes. We believe that Satan was the very first champion of human rights. Was it God or Satan who killed the first born of Egypt.

Buffy looked at the others. Warren and Amy seemed anxious to kill her. Violet seemed worried. As Caligo went into his speech Violet seemed relieved, Amy and Warren seemed dissapointed.

Caligo: Was september 11th caused by worshipers of God or Satan? The serial killer who is out there shooting children, is she doing it for God or Satan?

Buffy; Aren't those people just lunatics?

Caligo: Perhaps. So you believe God is good, Satan is evil. Yet people have done evil in the name of God. Is it not therefore possible to do good in the name of Satan?

Buffy: I guess.

Caligo: That is what we're doing. I came to preach charity and peace in the name of great Satan. We have a bit of an image problem. Unfortunately my plan becme overshadowed by Marcie Ross' death, and the bombing. The first I take responsibility for. I've had to remain in hiding. A couple of friends are letting me crash on their couch. But word has gotten out. As you can see a few curious people have arrived. My religion might not be popular, for now, but my lawyer assures me it is still protected by the first amendment. May Satan bless Lindsay Mcdonald.

Buffy: I get the feeling he has.

Caligo: Likely, with brains and charm. I'd like to begin. You're welcome to stay, or leave.

Buffy: I can go now?

Caligo: Ofcourse, you're not a prisoner.

Buffy started to walk out. Noone tried to stop her. When she got out of the cave Buffy never felt so relieved. Not wanting to take stupid chances, any more than she already had, Buffy continued to run away as fast as she could.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Gunn had infiltrated Sarah's group. He got along okay with most of them, but knew they would kill him if they learned the truth. On this day, september 23rd, he was at the compound. They had previously told him to remain in school, not call attention to himself. Now Sarah told Charles Gunn, not to bother going back. Whatever they were planning was going down within the week. Gunn still had no idea what it was, or how to contact Kate in time. Only few militia members were allowed to leave the compound right now. Sarah was away, apparently with Kyle. Likely getting the last earthly delights before their end. All Gunn knew for certain was that they weren't expected to survive much longer. This afternoon Gunn saw Heidi and Nancy arguing near one of the vans. With them were five children, those who's misguided parents had brought them here. Since both Heidi and Nancy had firearms Gunn decided to intervene.

Gunn: Everything okay?

Nancy: Sarah told me to take the kids away from the compound. Heidi won't let us leave.

Heidi: Sarah said we all stay in the compound until the operation. Then we all go together, kids included.

Nancy: I don't know why my sister changed her mind, but she did.

Heidi: I'll call her.

Heidi began calling Sarah on the phone. The worried look on Nancy's face told Gunn that she was lying. Nancy was just trying to get the children out of harm's way. Gunn knocked Heidi unconsciouss and told Nancy they needed to leave now. Because Nancy was Sarah's sister noone else tried to stop the seven of them from leaving. Nancy hadn't formulated any plan for after escape, just trying to keep the kids safe. Gunn knew Kate Lockley could arrange their safety. And hopefully Nancy could provide greater intel on Sarah's plan, because it was clear he couldn't exactly go back to the militia.


	57. Chapter 57

chapter 57

Sarah was angry at this recent failure. Heidi even feared for her life, but the truth was that Sarah was most angry with herself. She had not realized that Charles Gunn would betray them, much less her own sister. Now they would tell the satanic government what they knew. They couldn't stop this holy mission, their victory was foretold. But Charles and Nancy's faith had been tested, they had failed. And Sarah had been away during this, had given into temptation with Kyle. She knew she had failed to guide her sister properly, she would have to live with that, for a little while. Sarah had to make amends, must complete her sacred mission. This had to be done, the evil doers had to be sent to Hell. If Nancy were counted among them, so be it.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Giles spent much of Sunday afternoon in the "Magick Shop." He divided his time between researching possession and managing the store. Tor and Rhonda were proving more helpful than expected. Wesley and Anya had already grown on Giles. They could each still be annoying in their own ways, but Giles had grown used to it. Wesley privately approached Giles about Buffy Summers.

Wesley: They won't like that you refused to help her with the spirits.

Giles: They left certain things up to my discretion.

Wesley: Far be it from me to tell you how to handle your assignment.

Giles; Very far be it.

Wesley: I'm just saying that they rarely forgive and never forget. Be careful.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sunday September 23rd, 2012. According to Willow it was only 256 days until graduation. Her grandfather David tried calculating this, but he ultimately took Willow's word. David was 80 years old. Born in Poland in 1932 he remembered his early childhood fondly. That ended when Germany invaded. David's parents and sister were killed in the Concentration camps. David survived beacause one of the officers was a pedophile. After the was he immigrated to Palestine with other jewish refugees and was tere when the state of Israel was founded. David and his wife had one son, Ira. David also served in operation Moses, which rescued jewish refugees from Ethiopia in the 1980's. David adopter one young refugee, Solomon. But both Ira and Solomon were killed in a terrorist bombing in 1994. Ira had been with an American woman named Sheila Rosenberg. Sheila was pregnant when Ir died. At this point David immigrated to America to be with his only living family, his granddaughter Willow Rosenberg. David now lived with Sheila and Willow. He loved them both, but wondered how Sheila could join this group, "Mothers oppossed to the occult." This group seemed conservative, Sheila normally seemed liberal. David understood Sheila's fear of the satanic preacher. But he'd seen fear and prejudice turn good people into monsters. David understood grief and fear, better than most, he'd lost two sons to the terrorists. He'd been very angry at the Palestinians, still felt that anger sometimes. But David also knew there were good and innocent people on the Palestinian side. They didn't deserve the pain of grief and fear anymore than he did. And ultimately David refused to let the anger and hate consume him, and so he prayed for peace. But he dreaded what the fear could do to the town of Sunnydale, or his own family.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Buffy usually ate lunch near the school with her friends Xander, Willow, and Jessis. But on Monday September 24th she waited for an old friend. Buffy called this old friend and asked if he could stop by today, Buffy didn't tell her mother. Buffy had dated Owen Pike briefly in Los Angelas, back when she was a junior and he was a senior. Joyce had considered him a bad influence, he was older than Buffy and she started smoking after dating Pike. It didn't help that he was accussed of burning down their highschool gym. The fire department said it had been a gang attack and Pike was never charged with anything, but the rumors continued. After receiving a warning from two ghosts Buffy remembered other rumors. Maybe Pike could provide some answers. Pike arrived and he and Buffy went to talk in private.

Pike: I take it your mother doesn't like me talking to you.

Buffy: She doesn't know.

Pike: Probably for the best. Want a ciggarette?

Buffy: Thanks, I need to know about that night.

Pike: Are you sure?

Buffy: Yeah, I'm sure.

Pike: What do you remember?

Buffy: Some people attacked the prom. They set fire to the place. I don't remember much else, but I remember that you saved me.

Pike: That's about right. The cops said they were a gang on drugs. They set the fire, fire inspector confirmed it, but some blamed me anyway. I wasn't exactly on the honor roll, but I'd like to think I'd stop short of mass murder. Anyway you fell when everyone was fleeing. So I went back for you.

Buffy: Is there anymore to the story?

Pike: I'm sure those loons all had backstories that drove them to do it. I just don't know any of their backstories.

Buffy: Were their faces deformed, cause I remember they looked hideous.

Pike: I guess fire does that to human flesh.

Buffy: I thought I saw that before the fire.

Pike: I didn't notice, I guess I was too focused on the fire and trying to make sure we got out alive, both of us.

Buffy: I heard rumors after the fire. The ones who started the fire were rumored to have died before that night, even buried.

Pike: I don't know what to tell you. I can tell you about that night, at least what I remember. But details on who, or what they were, I'm probably the wrong guy to ask about that.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Richard Wilkins had dreamed of power for a long time. He'd realized that this required giving certain people what they wanted. In this democracy that meant giving universal health care and making people feel safe from terrorists. Wilkins was charming, seemed like a nice guy. But he was willing to do almost anything to achieve ultimate power. Wilkins truley believed that humanity needed a strong leader to force order on an unruley population. Hardly the ideal belief in a democracy. There were rumors, that he worshipped demons. But the public no longer took such rumors seriously. Also Wilkins had a gentlemen's agreement with Obama and Romney not to bring up private religious beliefs. There were new rumors. A radical group who thought Wilkins was the anti-christ was planning a terrorist attack, hoping to kill Wilkins. Richard Wilkins was planning to be in California on the 25th of September. He didn't plan to be in the town of Sunnydale, but Secret Service was asking him to cancel the California trip. Wilkins still planned to go, but kept Faith and Edna Mae from accompanying him. California had more than 50 electoral votes, and Wilkins had a pretty good chance of winning it. Clearly this state was too important to ignore.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Dawn thought that Buffy was acting weirder than usual. Part of Dawn wanted to help, but didn't know how. Perhaps the best thing to do was just give Buffy some space. Also Dawn needed a little break from her sister. With Joyce's permission Dawn went to Steven's house for dinner. Dawn was polite to Steven's parents. They seemed nice. Dawn's mother was usually fairly liberal, Stven warned her that his parents were very conservative. But Luckily Daniel and Justine were able to not discuss politics or religion tonight. Everyone here knew the possibility of Steven and Dawn dating. His parents used this opportunity to evaluate her. Dawn seemed nice, inocent, Steven could do worse. They all enjoyed this evening together. None of them knew of the danger outside. Dana had made her way to Sunnydale. Thanks to Kennedy's betrayel the police knew who she was. It was only a matter of time before Dana was killed. Her plan was to eliminate as many of her sisters as possible before then. And very soon Dana would make her play to murder Dawn.


	63. Chapter 63

chapter 62

Buffy came to pick up Dawn from Steven's house. Dawn could've walked but Buffy felt her little sister was safe with her. Buffy sensed danger, she was probably being paranoid, but had to be certain. Buffy arrived, Steven and his parents seemed nice. As Buffy and Dawn wlked out Buffy felt danger again. She wasn't sure what this was, Dawn was getting annoyed when Buffy held her back. Then Buffy saw her. It was Dana outside. Buffy didn't immediately recognize her from the news, but she saw Dana's gun. Buffy grabbed Dawn and pushed her to the floor just as Dana began firing at the house. Steven ran to Dawn to protect her. Daniel protected his wife and shielded her on the floor. Dana soon ran out of bullets. As she reloaded Buffy saw that Dawn was in safe hands. Buffy ran to Dana to stop her. Buffy got to Dana just as she finished reloading. Buffy and Dana wrestled for the gun. As they fought the gun went off. Buffy was able to grab this gun and get away from Dana. Buffy tried to hold Dana at gunpoint. But it was too late, Dana was mortally wounded. Buffy was relieved that Dana was no longer a threat to Dawn. The adreneline prevented Buffy from feeling guilt over taking a life, at least for now. As Dana was dying she began talking to Buffy.

Dana: I tried to save you, and her. Now it's too late. You're damned.

Buffy: You're one to talk. I'm not the one who shoots children.

Dana: They'll make you her. There's nothing I can do.

Buffy: Make me who?

Dana: The slayer.


	64. Chapter 64

chapter 64

When the police arrived they recognized Dana's body. That, combined with Steven's parents backing up Buffy's story, made the police believe her story of self-defense. Buffy tried to sleep when she got home, but found it impossible. She couldn't stop thinking about Dana. Buffy didn't think this was guilt or grief, but she couldn't stop thinking about her. Around 3am Buffy snuck out. She went to the apartment of Rupert Giles, the man who seemed to know things that Buffy could never imagine. But Giles didn't like being woken up at 3:30. He told Buffy to keep her voice down, Jenny Calendar was asleep in hi bed.

Buffy: You seem to have the answers. Why did that serial killer want me dead?

Giles: I'm sorry, I don't know her motives.

Buffy: What did she mean when she said I was a slayer? A slayer of what?

Giles: Vampires.

Buffy: You're saying I'm a vampire slayer?

Giles: A potential slayer, yes.

Buffy: You're serious?

Giles: I'm afraid so.

Buffy: Start from the beginning.

Giles: Very well. This world is older than you know. Contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as paradise. For untold eons demons made this world their home, their hell. Eventually humans began to evolve as the demons died off. Some demons left for other dimension, others killed each other. Over time those that stayed evolved. Their descendants became sentient, even mixed with human blood. When their was only one pure demon left in this world a great battle was fought. It took an army to defeat this demon, they used their strongest warriors, their most powerful shamans. But in the end the humans stood victorious, barely. Victory came at a terrible price. All but two of the humans were killed Aurelius and Sinea. Aurlius and Sinea were lovers. They were both infected with the demon's blood. Aurelius was already dead. The demon's blood overcame him. He was the first vampire. Sinea was still alive, she could resist the demon's darker impulses. She was the first slayer. Aurelius fled, infecting another, and another. Sinea was with child at the time. She gave birth to a girl, then spent the rest of her days fighting vampires. She is believed to have slain Aurelius, but that remains un-verified. All slayers are descened from Sinea and Aurelius. The slayers kill vampires, stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.

Buffy: Well, I did say "from the beginning." So how many slayers are there?

Giles: Only one. There is one slayer at a time. When one slayer dies another one rises.

Buffy: Who chooses the slayer?

Giles: I don't know. The Watcher's council is told who the new slayer is. But I don't know who chooses.

Buffy: How do you know about all of this?

Giles: I am a watcher. The Watcher's organization trains the slayer. I was sent here to keep an eye on you, should you be chosen.

Buffy: I've seen enough to believe you. But I'm not sure I want any part of this.

Giles: I understand. If you want my help I'll train you. If not, fair enough.

Buffy: Are all vampires evil?

Giles: Yes. They are soulless monsters. It doesn't matter how good the person was. That person is dead. The vampire is the thing that killed them.

Buffy: What are the odds that I'll be called up as the next slayer?

Giles: I don't know how the slayer is chosen.

Buffy: Who is the current slayer?

Giles: Faith Wilkins.

Buffy: The presidential candidate's daughter?

Giles: Yes. She was chosen, but she fell to the darkside. I'll tell you about that later if you like. For now, I'd like to get back to sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

As Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar had breakfast together he told her that Buffy Summers had come to see him earlier. He wasn't suppossed to tell civilians his identity as a watcher, but he didn't want any secrets between them. Similarly she told him about her identity. She was a gypsy, of the Kalderdash tribe, of Slobadan descent, and a member of the communist party. Giles knew that in the Balkans the major parties had persecuted te gypsies, he could understand why Jenny would join the only party actually trying to bring all ethnicities together. As they walked to school together they were approached by Jenny's uncle Enyos. Enyos was not thrilled about her romantically involved with an outsider. Enyos wanted to speak to his niece in private, Giles obeyed only when Jenny asked for some privacy.

Enyos: I don't like him. He seems disrespectful of our ways.

Jenny: He jut doesn't understand certain things.

Enyos: I want you to return home.

Jenny: This is my home now.

Enyos: Do you think these people will ever truley accept you?

Jenny: Enough of them do.

Enyos; Karadizc will be our leader soon. Our tribe will ally with him.

Jenny: You would support genocide?

Enyos: Yes. The vampires and werewolves are evil. They must be extrminated.

Jenny: And will it then include gypsy tribes not lucky enought to be a part of the final solution.

Enyos: It is not justice that we serve, but vengeance. Those who wronged our people must suffer.

Jenny: You're talking about crimes committed centuries ago. Those who committed them are long dead.

Enyos: And their descendants will pay for their crimes.

Jenny: So kill every child who's ancestor wronged our ancestors?

Enyos: Yes. That is the way of our people.

Jenny: I really hope your wrong about our people. In any event that is why I left, why I cannot return. Don't ask me again. I suggest you leave before I say something we'll both regret.


	66. Chapter 66

chapter 66

Kate Lockley analyzed the situation. Based on what Nancy had told them Sarah and her fanatical followers were in possession of canisters of nerve gas. They were planning an attack within the next few days. If they were targeting any individuals, it was likely presidential candidate Richard Wilkins. For whatever reason they believed that Wilkins was the anti-christ. Wilkins would be in California on the 25th. A breakfast at a church-group, a get out the vote rally at UC Santa Cruz, and a radio interview during rush hour. Wilkins wasn't coming to Sunnydale, but secret service had been alerted about Sarah. There weren't many places they could cause massive deaths. Nancy said she saw six cannisters. Getting her or Charles Gunn back into the militia was impossible. Kate understood why they'd done this, but still lamented their strategic loss. According to their scientists Sarah's group could release the nerve gas at a gas distribution center, a dam, or a water-purification plant. Any of these places could theoretically cause maximum casualties in California, possibly killing Wilkins if he was still in the state. Gunn said Sarah believed this would help bring about the great conflict eventually resulting in the end of the world. The scientists said if they were going to release the nerve gas in the likely targets they would need to reduce pressure by 50%. The targets were all warned, security increased. Working with FEMA Kate Lockley observed the centers pressure, all had over 90%. Sarah's group would do this soon, force the technicians to lower pressure at gunpoint. Being on the run with fairly limited weapons they had little choice but to do this quickly. When one center's pressure lowered dramatically they would have to be ready. But with limited resources it seemed entirely possible they wouldn't reach the target in time. Yet as many as 100'000 lives were in the balance.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Michael, or Internuntius Caligo as he usually preffered, had a vision. Horrible death, much suffering. And worst of all his sister Sarah seemed to be behind it. People thought him insane, but he knew what he saw was real. Lindsay and Eve tried to help him, but they couldn't stop this horror. But could Michael stop it? In this vision he fought alongside Buffy, the girl who considered Michael an enemy. It seemed she might one day be a vampire slayer, who would've guessed that. Perhaps she could stop Sarah. But Michael wasn't sure he could really fight Sarah. Whatever their differences these two had been through too much together. He couldn't understand why she would follow in their father's footsteps after all he had put them through. Michael had vowed to get revenge in the best way he knew how. To embrace Satan, even do good in the name of the devil. Even so Michael was by no means anxious to fight his sister. But if he did nothing, many would die. This was the choice Michael had dreaded his whole life, but had always known was inevitable. Michael could have never said definitively what he would do, not until faced with the choice outright. And now he finally knew where he stood.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Buffy: My destiny is to be alone. Yet other lives depend on me. I cannot have attachments, especially friends or family.

Xander: We can help you, protect you from evil.

Buffy: No you can't. Noone can help me, you'll only get killed if you try.

Tara: Forget about them. Join me, with our combined strength the world could be ours. Why waste time with "Good" when evil can give wealth and power.

Jessie: Typical thief, only out for yourself.

Tara: Too far Jessie.

Jessie: Sorry Tara, but you're good at this.

Tara: Thanks. So Buffy, want to be allies?

Buffy: Maybe.

Willow: The nomad and the thief allied. That's unusual.

Jessie: That would mean, as the villain, you'd be completely isolated Willow.

Xander: That could be a boring game.

Buffy and Tara were new to this rolplaying game "The Gorgostone." Xander, Willow, and Jessie liked playing, but it was best to have five players. According to the backstory "6000 years ago two armies fought for control of an area with plentiful resources. When one side was on the verge of defeat they got desperate and summonned an ancient spirit known as Gorgos. But Gorgos ravaged the land and killed both sides. The two armies had to join forces to defeat Gorgos. They used their strongest warriors, their most powerful shamans. But in the end they stood victorious, barely. Gorgos was trapped within a stone. There were only five survivors left. They split the stone into five pieces, they would have to be reassembled for Gorgos to be freed. The five survivors went off in different directions, never to see each other again but each vowing to protect the stone with their life." Each of the five players in this game had one of the stones and had to decide what to do with them. The five players were the cleric, the villain, the hermit, the nomad, and the thief. The cleric belonged to a sacred order whose sole duty was to keep their stone from being used. The villain belonged to a similar order, but stole the stone, foolishly believing they can control Gorgos. The hermit similarly belonged to another order, but five hundred years ago the hermir joined a faction. This faction tried to use their stone to stop a plague. It wasn't long before this faction was at war with the loyalists. The stone's power corrupted the faction, they bagan using the power for peronal gain. By yhe end of this war only the hermir had survived. Some say this was the stone's plan all along, to destroy the order and help free Gorgos. Horrified by what happenned the hermit sealed themself in a cave. The stone's power kept the hermit alive, but did not fight off the ravages of time on the hermit'smind and body. The nomad traveled the world, only two at a time, master and apprentice. It has been this way for 6000 years, to avoid corruption and in-fighting. The last of the original survivors trusted no successor, and dedicated the rest of their life to building a temple for the stone, with many passageways and traps. Over the centuries many thieves tried to steal this stone, all died in the quest. Until recently a clever thief figured out the traps, and stole it. Buffy liked playing this game. After hearing Rupert Giles describe her potential destiny it felt good to just have fun with her friends. This game, however stupid it might seem to outsiders, made the vampire world seem less scary, almost playful. The mood was broken when Jessie confided in Xander that he was taking Cordelia to the homecoming dance. Xander seemed conflicted. On the one hand he didn't neccesarily like his best friend dating his ex-girlfriend. On the other hand he genuinly wanted both Cordelia and Jessie to be happy. Buffy could see it was awkward, for Willow and Tara even. She decided to break the silence.

Buffy: I'm descended from vampire hunters.

Xander: You're what?

Buffy: My mom hired a detective to research our family tree, and it includes vampire hunters.

Willow: Cool.

Buffy: Yeah. Assuming there are no vampires looking for revenge. These detectives usually find knights and kings in your family tree. I guess when you pay them they skip over the chicken thieves.

Jessie: Maybe our next game we should include vampires. I could write something up for that.

Xander: You do write good backstories Jess.

Buffy: I better get going.

Xander: We didn't mean to make things awkward.

Jessie; Yeah, sorry.

Buffy: No, it's not that. I still have some homework and studying to do.

As Buffy walked home she had a sense of danger. She hoped that being a potential slayer would give her a spider-sense for danger. But she didn't see her attacker until it was too late. This man put the hankerchef over Buffy's face. She was uable to fight this and soon lost conscioussness.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Sarah and Kyle looked into each other's eyes. These were probably the last moments they would spend together in this world. Within an hour they would both be in heaven. As much as they felt affection for each other, the mission came first. Many would die tonight. Probably 10,000 or more would be taken from the world that would soon belong to the devil. Admittdly many were innocents, too young to decide for themselves to embrace God or the devil. They would be coming up to heaven with Sarah's group. As for the others who would die, one way or another they'd each made their own decisions. Sarah had only a small group left, less then twelve. But they were the ones she trusted, those ready for death and willing to complete the operation. They would not be deterred by mercy or fear. Soon it would all be over. Heidi called, said it was time. Sarah and Kyle simply said goodbye, and went ahead to their destiny.


	70. Chapter 70

chapter 70

When Buffy woke up it took her a minute to get her bearings. She had been walking home from Xander's, where she and her friends were playing a role-playing game. It was tuesday September 25 th 2012. Or at least it was when she was knocked unconsciouss. Buffy saw that she was in the back seat of a moving car, and tied to the seat. They were on a deserted road. The driver was Internuntius Caligo.

Caligo: You're awake. I thought the chlorofrom would knock you out longer.

Buffy: Chlor-what?

Caligo: Chloroform. You're probably a bit dizzy.

Buffy: Sorry about that. Must be the freakin Chlorofrom. What the hell happenned?

Caligo: I have to bring you to your destiny, Slayer.

Buffy: Am I the only one who didn't know about this?

Caligo: My master told me in a vision. He does that occassionally.

As Caligo talked Buffy broke free and grabbed his throat. He could still talk but Buffy could strangle him if she wanted to. Caligo pulled over so they could talk.

Buffy: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you.

Caligo: It's not about me, or you. Maybe I shouldn't have done it this way, but I didn't know how to get you to come with me.

Buffy: Where are you taking me?

Caligo: My sister, Sarah. She's planning to release nerve gas, killing thousands of innocent people. I can't stop her alone, I need your help.

Buffy: You care about innocent people?

Caligo: Yes. In the name of Satan I want to protect the innocent. If you're truley a potential slayer, you'll help me stop Sarah.

Buffy: Maybe I don't want to be a potential slayer.

Caligo: Maybe you don't. But can you live with people dying because you walked away? So I'll say what I should've said from the beginning "Buffy Summers, will you help me?"

Buffy: I will do nothing for you, but for innocent people, Okay, I'm in.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

When Buffy agreed to help Caligo stop Sarah she called Willow, asked her to cover for her with Joyce. Buffy then called her mother, said she needed Willow's help studying, asked if she could stay over her house. Buffy didn't like lying to her mother, having Willow help with this deception. And yet this came suprisingly easy to Buffy. Caligo seemed insane, but he also seemed to know where he was going. He even gave Buffy a cheese sandwich and milk, she needed to keep up her strength. They finally arrived. Caligo handed Buffy a gas mask and put one on himself. He also offerred Buffy a gun, but she had no experience with firearms. They were at a gas distribution center. Sarah's group had murdered everyone inside with nerve gas. They needed to be stopped before they released the rest of the nerve gas into the machines, and from there the general population. Buffy wondered why they didn't contact the police. Caligo claimed the police would be useless here. Buffy and Caligo found their way into the center. Buffy recognized Kyle and Heidi from school. But if they were willing to kill thousands of innocent people Buffy had no problem kicking their butts. Buffy followed Caligo's lead until they were near the tanks. They encountered Sarah, sh tried to kill her own brother. But Caligo outdrew her and killed Sarah. Buffy could see it was hard for her new friend, but neccessary. When they finally reached the tanks Caligo put explosive charges on them. The timers were set for five minutes each. There were no more civilians still alive here, and Sarah's team made their choices. If they had to die to stop the slaughter so be it.

Caligo: Get out.

Buffy: Okay, let's go.

Caligo: Someone has to stay and guard the tanks. Make sure Sarah's team doesn't stop the timers.

Buffy: But you'll die.

Caligo: I know. You're more valuable than I am. Now go.

Buffy: Thank you.

Buffy knew Caligo was right. She didn't want to leave him behind, but saw little other option. She ran, just barely made it out before the building completely blew up. Buffy knew that this man, Michael, Internuntius Caligo, the man who was once her enemy, in the end her friend, was gone.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

When Buffy walked back to Caligo's car she felt more exhausted than she'd ever felt her entire life, more than she thought humanly possible. Killing Dana, all those dead bodies from the center, seeing Caligo die, Mr Giles telling her about her destiny. It was all finally catching up with her. The last 72 hours were taking their toll on Buffy. The school psychiatrist Dr Platt and his assistant Holden had already offerred their help to Buffy, this time she might actually take them up on that offer. By the time she got back to the car Buffy just collapsed in the back seat. She was woken up soon after by a young doctor named Benjamin Wilkinson. Ben did a quick examination of Buffy, she likely needed more medical attention. It took Buffy a few minutes to realize there were other doctors, firemen, cops. Buffy knew she couldn't tell them everything. She told the police that Caligo kidnapped her, brought her here, even bout the cheese sandwich. Buffy lied about the end. She said Caligo went inside, left her in the car. Buffy also claimed that Caligo forced her to call Willow and her mother. Given Buffy's history with Caligo, and the chloroform in Buffy's system, the police believed her. Noone understood why he would drag Buffy here and just leave her in the car, but it seemed pointless to assign logic to a satanic preacher. But Kate Lockley was a little suspicious. Dana had been a serial killer, multiple witnesses backed up Buffy's claim of self-defense. There was no evidence that Buffy had any part in the bombing of the gas distribution center. But when the two were put together, so close to each other, it seemed suspicious. Detective Lockley had no evidence that would hold up in court. But Buffy knew the cop was suspicious. Joyce was more worried than suspicious. Two seperate lunatics had tried to murder her children in less than three days. Joyce normally believed in gun-control. But no seemed like a good time to buy a gun for protection. Buffy didn't like Caligo being compared to Dana. But people would never believe the truth, that a satanic preacher that they tried to incarcerate had given his life to save their lives. This was just something she'd have to live with.


	73. Chapter 73

chapter 73

Buffy didn't know what strength she might have as a potential slayer. Looking back, she didn't take many sick days from school. She didn't even need to spend the day in the hospital. But Buffy wasn't indestructible. She didn't argue when her mother said she should stay home on wednesday. Buffy slept most of the day. Selena kept her company the whole time. Xander, Willow, and Jessie all came to see Buffy, make sure she was okay. Buffy assured them she'd be fine. But she knew she'd need more than one day of rest. Others would come after her, if she was to become a slayer. Buffy would need help, training. She needed to prepare.


	74. Chapter 74

chapter 74

Buffy returned to school on Thursday September 27th. Every student, and a few teachers, were staring at her. They often stopped talking when she came around. Buffy could tell, they thought she was a freak. Buffy asked Willow how many days until graduation. Willow said 252. Buffy looked forward to getting out of here. During her lunch hour Buffy went to see Mr. Giles.

Buffy: I need you to train me.

Giles: You want my help?

Buffy: I need it. Dana was a potential slayer, wasn't she?

Giles: I believe so. Dana was insane, and I believe manipulated by the forces of evil.

Buffy: Are my mom and sister potential slayers?

Giles: Dawn yes. Your mother no. It seems you are descended from Sinea on your father's side.

Buffy: If I do this, we need to keep them out of it. I decide when to start training Dawn. This is about protecting them.

Giles: Understood. We can begin training this afternoon.

Buffy: Okay then, I'm in.


	75. Chapter 75

chapter 75

Rupert Giles called his superior Quentin Travers. Travers was a prominent member of the Watcher's council, which ran the Watcher's organization from England. Giles didn't neccessarily like Quentin, but he saw the neccessity of keeping him informed of certain things.

Giles: Buffy Summers has agreed to be trained by me.

Quentin: Good. What about her sister?

Giles: Buffy doesn't want me training Dawn, at least not yet.

Quentin: We don't know who the next slayer will be. Dana's rampage limited the pool of potentials.

Giles: Buffy will see the neccessity of Dawn learning to protect herself.

Quentin: The council, myself included, has had reservations about your methods. Keeping them in the dark, working with an ex-communicated watcher.

Giles: God knows Wesley is annoying but he has experience that could help Buffy.

Quentin: Under his watch a slayer defected to the enemy.

Giles: If nothing else Faith's story could be a cautionary tale. Without my help Buffy defeated a serial killer and an apocalytic cult. I can prepare Buffy for the next threat, whatever that might be. But if you think another watcher could do a better job than relieve me.

Quentin: No, this potential has your trust, that could be useful. But keep us updated, as well as regular diary updates.

Giles: I'm keeping a journal.

Quentin: Good. Rupert, I do wish you the best in Sunnydale. But should you fail, we will need your journal to analyze. See what can be improved for future slayers.

Giles: I wish you the best too Quentin.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Dawn tried to be there for her big sister. Dawn and Buffy didn't get along, but Buffy had saved Dawn from an insane serial killer. Buffy now spent much of her time with the school librarian. She said she needed extra help with studying, and their mother gave her permission. But spending the weekend with a teacher still seemed weird to Dawn. On the plus side Buffy had quit smoking, that would definitely be good for everyone's health. Unfortunately their mother had recently bought a gun. She made it very clear to her daughters that they were never to touch it. But having a gun in the house made Dawn nervous, slightly more nervous than the two serial killers, since they were already dead. But there had been one really good thing that came out of all this, Steven. When that lunatic tried killing her Steven threw himself on her. When danger presented itself his first instinct was to protect Dawn, not himself. Steven asked Dawn to the homecoming dance next week and she hadn't hesitated before saying yes. Dawn was going to her first highschool dance with the most wonderful guy in the world.


	77. Chapter 77

Buffy was familiar with physical training, but it took her a few days to get her body back into the habit. By Sunday afternoon her body adjusted to where it didn't hurt as much. Buffy decided to confide ih Giles the truth about Caligo.

Buffy: He didn't kill those people at the plant. He died to stop Sarah's cult from releasing nerve gas on more innocent people. Everyone just assumed he was part of Sarah's plan, and I said nothing.

Giles: You were right. People wouldn't understand. It's easier to believe that a satanic preacher would try to murder innocent people, than that he and a young girl would save lives.

Buffy: I'm going to have to keep a lot of secrets, aren't I?

Giles: I'm afraid so. The slayer's identity must be kept secret, for your sake. You know what happenned when even one crazy woman knew the identities of even potential slayers. Imagine if you were a full slayer, and they knew it. The forces of darkness would come at you full strength, and that you could not survive. It is much easier to fight one vampire than a thousand.

Buffy: Does the word "Duh" mean anything to you?

Giles: The slayer's legend inspires hope in the innocent, fear in the wicked. Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. Born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.

Buffy: And I'm suppossed to live up to all that hype?

Giles: If you become the slayer, yes Faith did not, but the legend continues to inspire many.

Buffy: And I can't talk about this with anyone.

Giles: For their sake as much as yours.

Buffy: Sounds lonely. And how long do slayers usually last?

Giles; It depends. Some, less than a year. Others live to a ripe old age of 100.

Buffy: It's the "less than a year" part that tends to stand out.

Giles: Which is why we should keep training like this. The more prepared you are if the calling comes, the better for all.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Anne woke up early Monday morning. She had to make breakfast for her teens. Anne usually tried to read her Bible first thing in the morning, to give God her full attention when she was refreshed. But with her duties at the shelter that wasn't always possible. Things weren't easy for Anne at the moment. As a born again Christian some fools thought her in the same league as Caleb and those lunatics who blew up the gas distribution center. Not so long ago people were blaming the occult, now they were angry at evangelical Christians. Anne remembered her early life, the physical abuse she suffered was o bad she ran away at 13. Living on the streets, Anne did what she had to do to survive. Being a whore and a thief, she felt trapped in sin and despair. Then, she found Christ, gave her life over to him. And Christ gave Anne the strength to turn her life around. And now, Anne ran this homeless shelter for teenagers and children. Some had committed crimes, but who was she to judge? Others had been kicked out of their homes for being gay or pregnant. Despite all that Anne did God forgave her, even led her to her husband Ricky. Anne felt she could never repay God. But until he called her home she would run this shelter and help those that she could, giving them a safe place to stay and hopefully leading them to salvation.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Principal Wood and Vice-principle Snyder went over details for the homecoming dance this Saturday night. It was being held at the Bronze. That eccentric owner Lorne had agreed to let them use it. Snyder still had his doubts but Wood wasn't as nervous.

Wood: They're just kids, they deserve a little fun.

Snyder: Fun is why 8 seniors got pregnant all at once.

Wood: Tenns make mistakes, but Lorne assured me there will be no alcohol or drugs on our watch.

Snyder: That's a relief. Too bad we can't stop them from doing that crap off school grounds. But what do we expect from dull-witted savages who are proud of their stupidity. To say nothing of the teachers expected to be a combination nanny and prison guard. To say nothing of the fact that they're overworked, under-appreciated, and afraid of getting their tires slashed.

Wood: Your attitude towards student, is why some parents home-school their kids.

Snyder: If I had children I would definitely home-school them. The worst part of school was having to be around those who made me embarrassed by my intelligence, who made learning a 13 year sentance. That's why the best and the brightest, both students and teachers, burn out so quickly. Sometimes I wonder why we go throught the pretext of trying to teach everyone.

Wood: So we should just say "We're incarcerating children until they're semi-fit to function and not cause to much trouble on the outside?"

Snyder: That would be difficult to get them to pay tax dollars for. But trying to teach some of these delinquints is like trying to teach a pig to sing. You won't get what you want, you'll just annoy the pig.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Buffy began pulling away from her friends the first week after training began. They could understand why Buffy might need help studying, but Willow was a little offended Buffy didn't ask her. And they could tell that Buffy seemed to be keeping a secret. They thought it had to do with Caligo, what he might've done. Jessie, Xander, Willow, offered to be there when Buffy was ready to talk. But Buffy knew Giles was right. It was best to not tell them the truth, for their sake. On her way home from training Buffy ran into an old friend. Billy Fordham, known as "Ford" to his friends. He had been a year ahead of Buffy at her old school. She'd had a huge crush on him, but nothing ever came of it. Buffy was relieved to see someone who knew er before Sunnydale, before all of this insanity started. Ford said he was in town for a few days to take a test. If he passed he'd be attending U. C. Sunnydale beginning in January. Buffy asked if Ford wanted to go with her to the homecoming dance on Saturday. Ford agreed. Buffy had been hoping that Xander would ask her to homecoming. But after everything that happenned Buffy pulled away, was hesitant to get too close. Xander didn't want to overwhelm Buffy. He didn't realize that Buffy wanted to feel like a normal girl, to go to a dance with someone who knew nothing about her baggage.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Buffy told Giles about her plans to go to the homecoming dance on Saturday with her old friend. Giles seemes less than thrilled.

Giles: You say your friends are becoming suspicious, now is not the time to get close to someone new.

Buffy: He's a guy I've known since the 4th grade.

Giles: We've only been training for one week, and you're already asking for time off.

Buffy: So when exactly do I get to be a normal teenager?

Giles: What if he becomes suspicious?

Buffy: Ford has't seen me in months. I'm not going to begin the conversation with "I'm a potential vampire slayer. Please don't call those nice guys with butterfly nets."

Giles: It's still a bad idea.

Buffy: Maybe, but it's my decision. And by the way, I wasn't "asking" for time off. I'm taking Saturday night off from training, just thought you should know.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Saturday October 6th was the night of the homecoming dance. Dawn had a good time with Steven on this night. Steven had saved her life, now they were dancing together. They not only danced to Taylor Swift's "love story" Lorne had somehow gotten her to perform live at the dance. Dawn even heard Taylor asking Lorne's advice on a potential movie role. They were offering her a movie with Kelly Clarkson, essentially a musical version of "Thelma and Louise." Lorne told her the movie would make a lot of money, whether it was good was another story. Dawn was having a migical night, then Steven told her something.

Steven: There's something I should tell you.

Dawn: What's that?

Steven: I'm adopted. Before my birth parents put me up for adoption they naed me "Conner." I sometimes call myself Conner. It can be confusing.

Dawn: That's your big secret?

Steven: Yeah. I know it doesn't sound big, I just didn't want you to think I was hiding anything.

Dawn was moved by this. Steven was honest, noble, he seemed like the perfect guy. As they danced later Dawn and Steven kissed. It was the first kiss for both of them. Dawn knew she couldn't have asked for a better choice.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Willow felt alone at the homecoming dance. Dawn had Steven, Buffy had Ford, Oz had Veruca, Jessie had Cordelia. Willow had hoped to at least hang out with Xander, but he was trying his luck with the other girls. He had danced a few times with a new girl named Ampata, and even one dance with Taylor Swift. Willow took a picture of this on her cellphone. Xander already had the singer's picture in his room alongside Summer Glau, Maggie Q, Elisha Cuthert, but they were just fantasy girls Xander would likely never meet. Willow had noone right now. Then she saw her friend Tara at the dance. Tara was in tears. As se went outside Willow followed her to make sure her friend was okay.

Willow: You okay?

Tara: I'll be fine.

Willow: What happenned?

Tara: This girl asked me to the dance.

Willow: Oh.

Tara: Yeah, I'm gay. But I got here, and they just laughed at me, her and her friends. The whole date was just a set-up to laugh at me.

Willow: I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?

Tara: This isn't how I wanted to come out to everyone. And now that's all people will remember, my humiliation. It was stupid to think anyone would want to dance with me.

Wilow: I'll dance with you.

Tara: Really?

Willow: Yeah. You're my friend. If they want to laugh at you, they'll have to laugh at me too. Let's go out there with our heads held high and dance together.

Tara: Okay.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Buffy noticed that Ford seemed different than she remembered. He still seemed polite, but a bit darker somehow. But then she'd also changed since they last saw each other. How could Buffy expect them to both stay the same? Even forgetting the vampire slayer aspect, people change. Buffy still enjoyed spending time with a boy who knew her when she was just a girl. Ford kissed Buffy on the dance floor. This was the kiss she'd dreamed of for years. It was nice, a bit colder than she might've thought. Ford offerred to take Buffy someplace more private. Buffy agreed, she wasn't sure how far she'd go with him but she wanted some privacy. Buffy and Ford went outside. While Ford retrieved the car Buffy was approached by a familiar, if unwelcome face, Angel.

Buffy: Ah, creepy older guy. I quit, if you're interested.

Angel: Good. A potential slayer needs to be healthy.

Buffy: How do you know about that?

Angel: It's why I'm here, to help you.

Buffy: Are you a watcher?

Angel: Not exactly. Why are you here?

Buffy: I'm a highschool girl at a highschool dance with an old friend. That's what normal teenagers do.

Angel: I just meant that it seems a bit trivial, given your destiny.

Buffy: Possible destiny.

Angel: You should be prepared. What would you do if you saw a real vampire? Would you be able to kill it?

Buffy: If I had to. I killed Dana, it wasn't easy. So okay, maybe I would give the vampire the benefit of the doubt if it weren't trying to kill me.

Angel: That's not good enough. You need to understand that they are evil, all of them. Could you spot one? How do you know I'm not a vampire.

Buffy suddenly thought, she had never seen this mysterious man in daylight. She remembered Giles saying that Vampire had no reflection. She looked at her own reflection in a car window, sure enough she saw this guy's reflection too.

Buffy: I know you're not a vampire because I see you reflection. Anyway Giles is training me, how exactly do you fit in?

Angel: I come across information. I can warn you about potential dangers, well some of them anyway.

Buffy: Great, anything right now?

Angel: Not at the moment.

Buffy: Good. Want your cross back?

Angel: No. It looks better on you.

Buffy: Thanks. Anyway if we'll be working together what should I call you?

Angel: Call me Angel.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

As soon as Angel left Ford walked back to her.

Buffy: Where's the car?

Ford: I was waiting for that guy to leave.

Buffy; Jealous? I promise that you have my full attention tonight.

Ford: And you have mine. I was just on the phone with my boss.

Buffy: They can't give you a night off?

Ford: They can, just not tonight.

Buffy: What is your job anyway. I remember you mentioned studying for college but I don't remember you mentioning being employed.

Ford: It's a short-time gig, comparitively speaking. My boss gave me a huge bonus and now, I have to complete my end of the bargain.

Buffy: And that would mean what?

Ford: Killing a potential slayer.

As Ford spoke Buffy saw his face change. Within a second it became disfigured. Giles had warned her about this. This was the face a vampire makes when it's about to feed. Buffy also saw that Ford had no reflection. There was no way around this, Ford was vampire.

Ford: Sorry Buffy, nothing personal. But they made me immortal. And I value my life ever yours.

Buffy; I don't want to kill you. Leave now, never come back.

Ford: The people I work for now, they'd kill me, or worse, for failure.

Buffy: Who are they?

Ford: I've seen too many Bond movies to reveal my superiors, no matter how close victory seems.

Buffy: We were friends, you don't want to eat me.

Ford: Law of the jungle, survival of the fittest. One of us has to die. Let's get this over with.

Buffy: Fair enough.

Buffy and Ford fought. She had never fought a vampire before, much less an old friend. But Buffy knew Ford was right about one thing, one of them had to die tonight. Buffy still had the stake that Giles had given her. Buffy was soon able to drive the stake through Ford's heart. She watced as her former friend and crush, turned into dust right in front of her eyes. She had just killed her first vampire, she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. Then she heard a noise. Buffy turned around, fearing more vampires. But she saw them. She'd been so caught up in the fight she didn't even know how long they'd been there. Buffy saw Xander, Willow, Jessie, and Tara. The shocked look on their faces suggested that they'd also seen Ford crumble into dust.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

As Buffy saw her friends' shocked expressions she tried to remember whet tv shows they liked. Xander liked "Firefly" Willow was obsessed with "Lost" Tara liked "All my children" same as Buffy. Nothing from any of those shows to help them understand this. Maybe it would be easier to explain to Dawn, given her love of "Twilight." Buffy had played the "Gorgostone" with Jessie, Xander, Willow, and Tara. But there was really no easy way to explain to them that she was a vampire slayer. But they weren't running away in terror, that was probably a good sign. Buffy tried explaining this to them. Since they'd all seen Ford explode into dust they didn't have too much trouble believing that he'd been a vampire. Admittedly Buffy had told them she was descended from vampire hunters, they just assumed she was joking. Buffy made them all promise not to mention this to anyone. They all went home after that. Buffy had no doubts that they were all going to bed and hoping to wake up to learn it was all a dream. But they'd all seen the ghosts, Ford turn into dust. They would not forget the truth. Vampires were real, their frien Buffy was suppossed to fight them.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

When Buffy woke up on Sunday morning she figured she'd give her friends a day to absorb what they'd seen. Even Selena seemed to be avoiding Buffy, but that was probably her imagination. Dawn might be avoiding Buffy, but that was nothing new. Buffy told Rupert Giles everything. He resisted the urge to say "I told you so." Giles didn't know who this "Angel" was, but promised to inquire with the Watcher's council. Giles was more concerned with the fact that someone seemed to be actively going after Buffy. Someone had brainwashed Dana into murdering potential slayers, even children and infants. When Buffy killed Dana se might've made herself into an even bigger target. They made Ford into a vampire, probably hoping that someone so new at this couldn't kill her old friend. Buffy and Giles decided to talk to Caligo's coven. He seemed to know about Buffy, hopefully he told his disciples something. They went to the cave where Caligo held his services. Much of that group was absent, particularly Warren and Amy. Violet was still there, but not happy to see them.

Violet: What do you want?

Buffy: I was hoping you could tell me about Caligo.

Violet: Okay, he was a hero. He gave his life to save innocent lives from being killed by fanatical Christians. I thought you might be confused since you claimed he kidnapped you.

Buffy; He did kidnap me, but I understand why he did it. He needed my help to stop them.

Violet: And yet you went along with the lie.

Buffy: I was scared, I'm sorry. But someone or something is still trying to kill me. I was hoping he knew, maybe told you something

Violet: Caligo's original name was Michael. Michael's sister Sarah believed it was okay to murder innocents. Her logic was that an innocent dies, the other God accepts them into heaven. Kill a child, spare it from Hell.

Buffy: That was Dana's logic.

Violet: Michael believed Dana might've been trained by Sarah

Buffy: Sarah's dead.

Violet: Yeah. Are all of her followers dead.

Buffy: I don't know.

Violet: I'm just guessing here, but that group would be my main suspects.

Buffy: Thank you.

Violet; Michael liked you, I don't. If you try to hurt my friends, this coven, you'll see him again real soon.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Willow usually liked school. But on this Monday she had a nervous feeling in her stomach. She could've stayed home sick, she took very few sick days so noone would accusse her of faking. But Willow knew the reason for her pain, and she knew she would have to face Tara eventually. She feared what Tara might think, that they were a couple now. Willow had dated Oz, she'd had an unrequited crush on Xander for years. Those hadn't been about putting on a show for everyone, Willow had real feelings for both of these boys. Willow couldn't be gay. Yet she had these new and scary feelings for Tara. Willow saw Tara befre school.

Tara: We need to talk.

Willow: Yeah. You should know that I care for you, but only as a friend. I danced with you because I wanted to protect you. I just didn't want you to be humiliated. Partly because I saw "Carrie" but also because I'm your friend. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.

Tara: Okay. I actually meant about Buffy. Did you see the same thing I did on Saturday night?

Willow: Oh. Yeah I saw Buffy turn Ford into dust, literally. Maybe we should talk to her.

Willow and Tara went to find Buffy. Willow knew she'd embarrassed herself. She started to think. Then she remembered, 241 days until graduation day. 241 days until she could leave humiliation like that behind forever.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Giles spent much of his lunch hour on Monday October 8th explaining vampires to this group. Jessie, Xander, Willow, and Tara agreed to keep Buffy's secret. Giles didn't like letting civilians into this knowledge. But he accepted that some things were unavoidable. Much like how he had a standing lunch date with Jenny Calendar, but he had to cancel this today to brief the newbies. Giles wondere how large this group would become. He feared this could cause problems. But then he'd broken watcher protocol when he'd told Jenny the truth about his real job. He couldn't tell her everything, but she understood. Jenny admitted her true identity, she was Janna of the Kalderdash tribe in the Balkans. Jenny couldn't tell Giles everything either, Giles understood. They had different, possibly conflicting agendas. She was a techno-pagan, technology frightened him somewhat. He came from old money, she was a communist. They shouldn't be together, but they had fallen in love. After the school day ended Giles walked to his car. He noticed the trees outside the school. Some lovers had carved their initials into some trees, but it appeared that noone had done this in awhile. Jenny explained that people didn't do that anymore. Instead they posted their feelings on social networking sites. Rupert thought this was a shame, it lost something in translation. Computers crashed but trees were forever. Giles carved a heart into the tree. Inside the heart he carved the words "Rupert loves Jenny forever." It might be juvenile, not well carved, and likely against school policy. But it showed how he felt about Jenny.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Within days of Sarah's death several newspapers recieved copies of a manifesto, allegedly written by Sarah. Because several newspapers recieved it there was a certain competition to print it. They all knew that if they didn't print it, the other papers would and thus sell more papers. Some gave the FBI advance warning. On tuesday october 9th the New York Time became the first to print Sarah's manifesto.

"We give our lives in a final attempt to prevent the anti-christ's reign of terror. We regret that the loss of life is neccessary. This is God's punishment upon the sinful world that so willingly embraced evil. If we have failed to slay the Beast beware of what is to come. There is much to fear, but not for those who've put their faith in Christ. Wilkins will soon be elected president. Shortly after this will come the rapture. The innocents, and those who've put their faith in Christ alone for salvation, will be taken up to heaven. They will seem to disapear in the blink of an eye. Cars will be driverless, plains will fall from the sky. If you are not saved, get saved immediately. Do not think you are guaranteed one breath more than the one you are taking right now. Amidst the chaos the anti-christ, Richard Wilkins, will sieze more and more power. He will do away with elections and conquer the earth. Many will accept Christ during this seven year tribulation, but most will pay with their lives. The beast will isolate true Christians at first, place them in Ghettos like the jews in the third reich. Halfway into the tribulation the anti-christ will rule the world. He will then appear to die from a lethal wound. But he will rise from the dead. The whole world will say "Who is like the Beast? Who can make war with the Beast?" Wilkins will force everyone to take his mark. Noone will be able to buy or sell without the mark. Those who refuse will be put to death. If you take the mark you will be forever cut off from God and damned to Hell. If you have been saved you will have the strength to refuse the mark, even at the cost of your own life. This society will be horrible. The ruling class will live in luxury, but most pople will be little more than slaves. Wilkins will build a great collisseum to keep his citizens entertained and out of mischief. Gladiator fights, pistol duels, other evil sports will be performed. Every manner of sexual perversion will be presented for entertainment. Holy sites will be desecrated and the Beast himself will stand in the temple of God and proclaim to the whole world that he is God. By the end any semblance of law will be gone, it will be every man for himself, fighting over the few reamining resources. At the end the Beast will gather his remaining army for a final battle against God. But God will cast Wilkins and his followers into Hell. They will know only pain day and night without rest for eternity. Christ will then take those saved during the tribulation, and survived, into heaven for eternity. Do not be left behind to suffer throught this. Accept Christ as your personal savior right now. Do not delay another second. If you see the rapture you still have a chance, but not a long time. If you reject Christ's offer of salvation, if you suffer through the tribulation and for eternal damnation, don't say we didn't warn you.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Amongst those who read Sarah's manifesto was detective Kate Lockley. She asked Nancy and Charles Gunn to look it over, see if it really came from Sarah. As best Gunn could tell it was probably legitimate. Nancy however had her doubts. This manifest seemed to indicate that the rise of the anti-chrst was inevitable. Sarah believed he could be stopped. The manifesto was in line with Sarah' belief that presidential candidate Richard Wilkins was the prophesised anti-christ. Nancy remembered a preacher named Caleb who hung around the militia compound. This talk of the rapture seemed to have been inspired by Caleb. As far as law enforcement could tell Caleb hadn't been at the distribution center, was neither dead nor in custody Kate Lockley believed Caleb would be found before long. Her fear was of the damage he could cause before he was stopped.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Buffy sometimes found herself thinking about Angel. He might be an ally, but he still seemed like a creepy older guy. On Tuesday night Buffy was walking home after training with Giles. Angel found her again. She knew this wasn't good.

Buffy: What do you want?

Angel: I thought you should know, there's a new vampire in town.

Buffy: And you expect me to slay him?

Angel: If you're ready. Either way you should be warned.

Buffy: What do I need to know/

Angel: I don't know his real name, but he's called "Claw." He cut off his own hand and replaced it with a metal fork=like weapon. Don't give him a moment's mercy, he'll rip your throat out.

Buffy: How old is Claw?

Angel: I'd estimate at least 80.

Buffy: So there's no chance he was a friend of mine when he was human?

Angel: Not unless you believe in reincarnation.

Buffy: And he's one of the creatures who turned my childhood friend into a monster?

Angel: I doubt he did it personally, but yeah, same kind of monster.

Buffy: I'm in. Claw is dust.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Joyce waited for Buffy to come home. She understood why Buffy might need extra tutoring, she was actually relieved that her daughter was taking her school work so seriously. But Joyce worried, especially after all that happenned. Selena stayed by Joyce's side until she fell asleep on the chair. Joyce noticed that Selena's litter box never seemed dirty, nor was there waste on the floor. Joyce feared that Buffy and/or Dawn would slack off in this chore, but they seemed to be on top of it. As Joyce fell asleep Selena snuck out. The cat went away, made sure no humans were looking. When Selena was alone she transformed into her other persona, into Tara.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

On the night of Tuesday October 9th Jessie and Cordelia were on a date. Time was Cordelia would've been too afraid of her friends' opinion to date someone not popuar like Jessie. But Cordelia found she no longer cared what most of them thought. She still cared what Harmony thought, but they'd both become less shallow lately. Cordelia liked Jessie, but she feared her secret would cause Jessie to reject her. Still, experience had taught Cordelia that secrets were bad. So Cordelia told Jessie the truth, about the fraternity rape, her pregnancy, and abortion. Jessie seemed angry, as she had feared.

Jessie: Who did it?

Cordelia: I don't know. I was unconsciouss.

Jessie: Then they're all dead.

Cordelia: No. Jessie, I don't want you to go for revenge.

Jessie: Did you report it?

Cordelia: No. I couldn't repeat what happenned in court many times.

Jessie: So those bastards get away scott free. That's not right.

Cordelia: I know. But I want to just forget about it and move on.

Jessie: Is that why you and Xander broke up?

Cordelia: He offerred to marry me, even though we'd never been together. But I couldn't go through with my pregnancy. Xander didn't agree with my choice, he tried. Anyway it was never the same after that.

Jessie: Do you ever regret it?

Cordelia: Sometimes. I feel guilt, I mean I'm not a sociopath. I try to be there for Harmony, she's stronger than me. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand.

Jessie kissed Cordelia. Cordelia knew at that moment that she'd found happiness again.


End file.
